Blood Work
by ThSamurai
Summary: Starfire becomes striken with a terribel illness, and Slade claims to know how to cure her. How far will Robin go in order to save his best friend, or is she more than that? RobStar
1. Runin at the Mall

Now here's a story I've been wanting to do for a long while. Apart from an action and romance, bla bla bla, this one is also a parody to Star Wars in a small way. It may be so minscule that its really not worth mentioning. But I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Run in at the Mall

"KYAAAA!" Robin cried out as he swung a powerful kick at his punching dummy. The force from the kick caused it to spin around on his hanging chain numerous times and didn't stop for a very many minuets. Robin rested on his knees and panted from his exhausting work out. Like most other days Robin was pretty much the only in the tower who trained nearly twenty-four seven. He walked over to a side table, picked up a rag and wiped away the noticeable sheen of sweat off his face and the back of his head. He checked the clock and decided that for today enough was enough. He walked out of the training area and down toward his room, whistling as he went. After a short shower he stepped out and headed for the common room.

"CYBORG, enough with the proximity mines," roared Beast Boy. Cyborg had managed to adapt a copy of James Bond Golden Eye to their Game Station. Apparently they had gotten the hang of it. Robin entered and went over to the fridge amongst the constant arguing.

"You just wait till we switch rockets, tin man you'll have it coming!"

"Game going okay guys," asked Robin digging through fridge.

"Oh it's going great," said Beast Boy and Cyborg in unison. Robin smiled and shook his head. He began making himself a turkey sandwich and started looking around the room.

"You guys seen Starfire, or Raven?" Cyborg nodded while getting back to their game.

"Yeah they're…_You sly dog you caught me reloading_…they're still at the mall." Beast Boy had obviously snuck up on him from behind. Robin took a bite of his lunch and Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude I still can't believe Star actually got Raven to go with her."

"Oh I can believe it," said Robin under his breath. He knew good and well that Starfire possessed a natural endowment of companionship. "She probably gave her the 'starry eyes'," said Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their game and looked over the couch.

"The what," asked Cyborg.

"The starry eyes, you know……never mind you wouldn't understand." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, shrugged and went back to their game. Robin meanwhile was busy making a mental picture of the 'starry eyed look'. Starfire would gaze right into your eyes and whine just a little and if need be allow her lower lip to tremble. And to put the cherry on top her emerald eyes sparkle like diamonds. She did this completely out of play of course; never did she want to go against what her friends really wanted to do or not do. However Robin found that it's just impossible to say 'No' that face. He was thinking about it so much that he didn't notice that he had finished eating his sandwich and was now gnawing at his own hand. He quickly removed his hand waved it around for a moment. He looked at the microwave clock and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm they've been gone for four hours, they should be getting soon. I think."

* * *

AT THE MALL………………… 

"Friend Raven come look!" Raven sighed and stood up from a chair outside the dressing room of a clothing store. She stepped in front of the dressing room door and tapped her foot.

"Here I am Star, what is it?" The door open and Starfire presented herself.

"Please, give me your critique. Is my appearance pleasing?" Raven looked her over for a moment. She was dressed in multicolored open toe sandals, a white miniskirt, and a lime green tank top.

"Uhh, fun at the beach I see." Star twirled around in place.

"Then you believe it is acceptable."

"I guess, you trying to turn heads or something?" Starfire cocked her head at Raven's question.

"Turn heads? Can not people turn their own heads?" Raven was about to clear it up but shook her head.

"Never mind Star, it's alright. You have enough money for all that?" Star bit her lip and picked up her little purse. Unfortunately Starfire's grasp of earthen currency was still a little shaky. She pulled out a five and handed it to her.

"This is enough yes?"

"Add a twenty and a ten and you'll be all set," she said with small smile. Starfire smiled warmly and nodded. Raven remained by her at the check out counter just to make sure the teller didn't try to take advantage of her. He handed her a receipt and her change and she bid him good day.

"That was most enjoyable Raven," exclaimed Starfire almost rising off the floor.

"Yeah I guess. Can we pleeeease go home now Star?"

"May I try just one more merchant, and then you have my word that we may leave." Raven sweat dropped.

"Starfire that's what you said five stores ago."

"But it just so wondrous to see all they have to offer. As is it I still do not have anything for our friends."

"Starfire you don't have to buy everyone something every time you come to the mall."

"I understand Raven; I simply wish to thank them continually accepting me into their home."

"It's your home to Star. Now Robin's birthday is coming up so if really have to do this wait until then." Starfire immediately bent closer to Raven.

"Oh Raven I am well aware of Robin's date of birth, though I face a problem; I do not know what to present to him." Starfire's face now showed a mix of worry, embarrassment, and confusion.

"Star," Raven snapped her fingers before her. "It's not for another three weeks you have plenty of time to find something. And besides I doubt Robin would care all that much if you didn't have anything for him. He'd probably be more than happy just to have you there." Starfire thought for a moment then nodded.

"You are most likely correct Raven, thank you. Let us return home now." Raven silently thought _'Thank God'_ as if Starfire could hear her thoughts. They moved together down the crowded noisy halls trying to make their way to the exit. As they moved along a tall man bumped past Starfire and made her stumble somewhat. Startled and knocked off balance she looked back at the man to apologize but found that he had disappeared.

"Star, you okay?" Raven came over and helped her up.

"Yes I believe so," said Starfire still looking for the one who collided with her. Seeing that he was no where in sight. Shrugging it off she continued on with her Titan colleague.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER………………… 

Starfire and Raven entered the common room to find all three boys in glued to the TV. "Hello Friends!" Greeted Starfire. They all turned and waved at them.

"Yo Rae, hey Star how went the mall trip?"

"Fine," deadpanned Raven.

"It was most enjoyable thank you Cyborg."

"Glad you guys had fun," said Robin turning a corner in their game.

"Yeah and maybe next time **you** can go close shopping with her," said Raven stalking off to her room. Robin turned back to the TV screen trying to hide the small red tint that now colored his face. Starfire set her bag on the counter and then put a hand to her stomach. She frowned slightly and groaned quietly. Robin looked behind the couch again.

"Are you okay Star?"

"Oh yes, I believe I am just…fatigued. Excuse me." With that Starfire glided out of the common room. Robin watched after her curiously, 'hope she's alright,' he thought. Starfire stepped inside her room and into her bathroom. She poured herself a glass of water and guzzled it down with haste. It was then that she noticed her breathing had begun to accelerate.

"Oh my," she breathed. She walked out of the bathroom and at once her vision became enormously blurry and she felt a wave of immense dizziness take over. Starfire stumbled backward against the wall which she quickly clung to for support. She then winced as a terrible sharp pain suddenly jabbed at her stomach and she held onto the edge of her nightstand, about to loose her balance.

Beast Boy was currently walking down the hall and past Starfire's room when as he went by he heard a loud crash, as if something had fallen over. He walked up to Starfire's door and knocked a couple of times.

"Hey Star, you okay in there?" No answer, he knocked again. "Star." He tapped the small panel next to her door and went in. He stepped inside and gasped loudly. The nightstand and the lamp had fallen over and Starfire lay not far from them. She lay curled up in a ball, her eyes shut tight, and she was shivering like crazy.

* * *

I know it's short, but most first chapters are. I hope you like it so far. Laters! 


	2. A Deal with the Devil

**kmc99:** Thanks, I try to update as soon as possible.

**hodan:** I hope your not mistaking this for a one-shot, becuase it certainly isn't.

**samanthe2121: **Thankyou, its good to know people like my stories.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Really? Thanks, your one of my favorite reviewers. I guess I probably should take a break between stories but I can't really help it. 'I can't turn my brain off,' George Clooney-Ocean's 12. Honestly though I try not to update until I get your review. And just out of curiosity what movie does this remind you of? See ya!

**solodancer:** Yeah poor Star, we'll see what happens next.

**starsweetie:** DONT PANIC! I would never ever kill Star or Robin in my stories. Or would I? -Laughs evilly- "Hey! Get out of here evil twin!" -Smacks evil twin away from the computer- Sorry about that.

**Princess of Stars:** I'm glad to hear you like it. I really want to hurry up and update too!

**FULLMETAL49:** Then I shant keep you waiting! lol

**Jeanniestorm:** IT HAS BEGUN!

**anwen:** I hope you like it thorughout the whole thing. Now here's the update.

**Star Fan:** I agree, long chapters are good. Better even, its just hard to do somtimes ya know. Oh well, it's fun anyway. lol. There are times when I can't stop my imagination from flowing, ITS CRAZY! Glad you like it.

**Janiqua:** I would never think of stopping right there! I think 'the end' would be a nice place to stop, don't you think?

**Serina Tsuki:** Thanks, I will write more. Right now!

**Surfgirl:** Thank-you, I will!

**Kazzy103:** I know, isn't Slade the coolest. I mean Brother Blood was 'ok' for a filler until Slade got back, but for a big baddie Blood jsut isn't all that good. Not to mention Slade's gotten even cooler in recent episodes!

Okay here's the next chatper, thank you for your reviews forthe last one. And who here, besides me saw 'The Prophecy" and thought it was such an awsome episode. Really this season's climax is looking realllly good, this also depending on if they keep the Robin and Raven relationship at a brother/sister level. Oh well, like it says in everybody's stories, we don't own TT. Such a bummer. Well I;m done rambling so here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

A Deal with the Devil

Beast Boy was currently walking down the hall and past Starfire's room when as he went by he heard a loud crash, as if something had fallen over. He walked up to Starfire's door and knocked a couple of times.

"Hey Star, you okay in there?" No answer, he knocked again. "Star." He tapped the small panel next to her door and went in. He stepped inside and gasped loudly. The nightstand and the lamp had fallen over and Starfire lay not far from them. She lay curled up in a ball, her eyes shut tight, and she was shivering like crazy.

Robin sat in his room going over a Mount Everest of paper work. He had been slaving over it for about two and a half hours after Raven and Starfire had got back from the mall. With each folder he finished a new one seemed to take its place. It almost had gotten to the point where if he had to dot one more 'I' his hand would fall off. He opened a dusty folder and coughed from the small cloud that lifted off from the cover. He sleepily read the occurrences of that day and set to making his report.

"10:31 p.m.; Mr. Freeze attacks local aquarium," Robin droned on to himself. "For what reason, God only knows. Batman and I arrive thirteen minuets later-Wait a second! This was two years ago," exclaimed Robin looking at the old folder. "How the heck did this get in there," he asked himself throwing it aside. He looked around the large pile and swept it off the desk with his arm. "Eeenough," he said to himself.

"YO ROBIN!" Cyborg suddenly burst on through his door.

"Cyborg? What's wrong with you?" Cyborg was panting heavily even for a robot hybrid.

"Man you gotta come on down to sickbay now!" Robin noted the urgency in his voice.

"Cyborg what is it…."

"…It's Starfire." Robin was out of his seat so fast it fell over and knocked against the desk. Robin started out fast walking but by the time he actually reached sickbay he came out of a dead sprint. They walked into sickbay and Beast Boy was standing at the foot of her bed adjusting some monitoring equipment. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy faded away from Robin's view as did the rest of the world. He stiffly walked up to Starfire's side and looked her over from head to toe. Her warm orange tint had faded and was replaced with a pale color and she had the look of someone frozen in a block of ice. A small tube had been placed just below her nose to help her breathe. Robin took her hand and immediately felt cold shivers radiate from it. 'No, not my Starfire.' He bent lower and moved to a lay a hand on her fore head…

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," said Raven stepping out of the darkness. She held a clipboard with some notes writen on it. Robin looked up at her.

"What?"

"Star's got a fever that could quite literally melt steel." Robin set Starfire's hand back down.

"Raven what hell is wrong with her; she was fine when she came home."

"Well we thought she was anyway," said Raven. "Even she did." She displayed a DNA double helix on the wall screen. "I conducted several tests starting with any recent pathogens that might have penetrated her immune system; which, just for the sake of mentioning, is usually very good given her alien physiology"-

"Raven today," interrupted Robin. Looking only slightly affronted Raven continued.

"The initial DNA test showed high amounts of clostridium tetani." Beast Boy shook his head and blinked a couple of times.

"Wait wait, closterphobic tennis balls what?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Tetanus, to us human beings a sometimes fatal illness, mostly acquired by way of entering wounds like stepping on a rusty nail or cutting yourself on an old can of beans; anything old and infectious."

"But Rae we've **all** been inoculated from these kinds of things," said Cyborg. "All of us includes Starfire. How could something like this even get into her system?"

"And how is it acting so quickly," added Robin. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"All I can say right now is that Starfire's in bad shape. What's a sometimes fatal illness for us is a very deadly plague for her." Robin shifted his weight not wanting to believe this was happening. "What's also strange is that her symptoms have been wavering over the past few hours."

"What are talking about," asked Beast Boy.

"They've been sporadically changing from getting better to going right back to where they were if not worse. It almost as if the bacterium was following a pre-programmed pattern. I'm afraid her body can't handle that kid of stress for long." Robin stepped a little closer to her.

"And that means what?"

"It means Robin; that if we can't find a way to cure her soon, and I emphasize soon, then she will die." Robin gazed down at Starfire's motionless form and used her foot board for support.

"How long does she have?"

"It's hard to say, nothing like this has ever entered her system. I would need to begin research now if any progress was to be made." Robin turned back to the pale Titan and shook his head.

"Raven, I don't care. Alright I don't care what it takes…just do it." Raven glanced down at Robin's hand and saw him gripping the foot board very tightly. She gave Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly looks and they got her message. Cyborg walked up to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on man, let's let Rae do her stuff and you can get some fresh air."

"I'm not gong anywhere," muttered Robin.

"Dude you can't stay in here all day," said Beast Boy. "We're still on call, what if we get an alert?"

"Then you'll just have to go without me."

"Rob we're already minus two Titans because Raven has to work on curing Star, BB and I can't handle everything ourselves." Robin thought long and hard for a moment. He then sighed and picked up Raven's communicator from the counter. He held it out to her and she promptly took it.

"Report to me the instant you make any progress," ordered Robin. Raven gave him a short nod and he started to leave with his two other friends. He turned and looked back at Starfire. "Or when she's strong enough to talk." With that he left sick bay.

* * *

IN ROBIN'S ROOM…………

Robin plopped down on the bed in is room and folded his hands together. 'Oh God! How could this have happened? God if you're up there please, please don't let her die. I'm sorry but if I lost her I think I would go absolutely insane.' Robin was in such a state that he didn't even notice himself silently crying. Starfire was his best friend, but as this new situation unfolded he began to wonder if maybe he regarded her with feelings much more intimate then that of normal friendship. She couldn't die, she just couldn't. Not when Robin had yet to tell her how he really felt.

"I'll save her," he breathed. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" A voice suddenly answered back. Robin sat bolt upright in his bed and looked around the otherwise empty room.

"Who said that? Who's there?" A small spider-like drone crawled out from under his bed and stayed stationary for a moment. Robin looked down at it and saw a "S" shaped logo on its back. "What the"- At once a holographic image of Slade from the shoulders up issued from the spider.

"Robin, it's nice to see you again. You're not busy are you?" Robin immediately threw a bird-a-rang at the spider and smashed it to pieces. He scowled down at the ruined emissary and scoffed.

"Just who does that psycho think he is?" At once another drone dropped down from the ceiling and Slade's persona was back. Robin reared up another weapon when Slade put up his hand.

"Please Robin not this one, I only managed to get two into your tower. And it will take some time and effort to get two more inside."

"Why have you 'come' here Slade," snapped Robin. Slade's image chuckled lightly.

"I just wanted to talk, to catch up. You and I haven't spoken in so long a time. I'm beginning to feel left out."

"Are you done yet," retorted Robin. He raised back up his bird-a-rang. "Five seconds Slade."

"I also…wanted to know how everyone was doing. And I mean **everyone**." Robin's eyes widened and his bird-a-rang fell to the floor with a clang. Very slowly he reached down and picked up the spider transmitter.

"What…have…you done to her," asked Robin through gritted teeth.

"Done? What are you talking about Robin?" Robin threw down the small spider.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO STARFIRE! NO scratch that I don't care, I just want you to undo it!" Slade stared at him. "NOW!" Slade shook his head.

"Good lord Robin you are quick to jump to conclusions. Whatever has happened to your little friend had nothing to do with me. Though I have heard that she's a little 'under the weather' so to speak."

"Enough Slade! I know you did this to her, otherwise why would you call up right now except to brag about it?"

"That's not the reason why I have contacted you Robin. And as for my knowing of her condition; you should know me better then that by now Robin. You can't turn on a light without me knowing about it."

"Well then why are you wasting my time," spat Robin.

"Because, _I_ have a way to save her Robin." A long silence passed between them. Robin stared at Slade as though he had cursed him in a foreign language. Robin gasped out a puff of air and shook his head.

"Slade…you must think I'm the tower idiot." Slade raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to believe that of all the woe, sadness, evil, and distressful times you've put us through…you have some miracle cure that will save Starfire." Slade nodded.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Unbelievable Slade. You are so unbelievably stupid. You're lucky I don't trace this signal and take you down right now while you're on the phone."

"Don't flatter yourself Robin. We both know I'm perfectly safe from your tracking equipment. It's just not up to par with me. So do we have a deal; yes or no?" Once again Robin simply glared at his arch nemesis.

"Let's say, just for the sake of the argument, that what you say is even remotley true; why offer it to us? Why not dangle it in front of faces just out of arms reach like you normally do?"

"I have my reasons Robin."

"Yeah I'll bet you do," snipped Robin.

"As it is Robin, you don't sound like you have much of a choice." Robin turned his head away. "Am I right?" Slade could hear the sound of Robin grinding his teeth into powder.

"I hate you; I hate you more than a human being is able to hate someone. Leave us alone Slade you can keep your 'so called cure', I don't believe you." Slade nodded and the spider moved father away from Robin.

"Very well Robin, that is of course your prerogative. This offer however does have an expiration date; say….five minuets from now. I'll be here waiting for you to change your mind. Or I will watch you spend the rest of your life in regret because you passed up the only sure chance you have to save Starfire; all because of a personal grudge." Robin's demeanor now changed from angry to unsure. "I'll see you in a few minuets Robin." Slade waved good bye and the holographic image faded to nothing. Robin sat back down on his bed and let out a long sigh. He then reached over to his nightstand, pulled open the drawer and removed a picture of Starfire and himself. He smiled as he remembered how happy she was that day. They were at the amusement park and she had wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel; of course that was before she was suddenly snatched up by a centari drone and wrongfully accused for crimes committed by her sister.

He laid two fingers on her cheek and let them linger there for a moment. Should he seriously consider taking Slade up on his offer? There was no guarantee that what he said was true; then again there was an even less chance that Raven would be able to come up with a cure fast enough. 'I can't afford to take any risks with her life,' thought Robin. Robin propped the picture up on his nightstand. "Don't worry Star; you're going to be alright. I'm going to make sure of it." He walked over and retrieved the small spider drone. He held it in his hand for a moment taking this last opportunity to decide whether or not this was the right thing to do. Robin firmly resolved that there was no other way and tapped a small button on the spider's head. The device lit up and Robin set it on the ground as Slade's face appeared once again.

"Robin. This **is** a surprise, I expected you to respond within minuets not seconds." Robin slumped his shoulders and gave a long sigh.

"What do you want," he asked him quietly. Slade nodded his head and smiled behind his mask.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

I'm glad you all liked the first chapter, hoping this one was no different. If any of you are anxious to see the next part I'm right up there with you. I honestly can't wait to get around to writing the next chapter. Until next update, Laters! 


	3. Promises Made

**Starsweetie:** Oh no, tsk tsk tsk, biting nails is a bad habit. But not in this case! Here's the update.

**Invader Crystal:** Make it a full size cake and you've got a deal.

**Flames of the Sun:** The hard thing about Slade is that with each story (or in the show's case, each new episode) his triumphs, plans, or even speeches get harder and harder to top. I'm glad you liked my version, but I'm always holding my breath whenever I use Slade because you never how well it's gonna work out.

**TheNextTitan:** Kill Star? Absolutely of course not! I would never do that, then who would be the adorable innocent team member? I'm not being cute; seriously, I think she's one of the best characters in the whole show. She's so funny, in a cute way.

**Kazzy103:** You like that kind of story? Depending on how they're done they are pretty good most of the time. This is the first time I've done a story like that, so if you see anything wrong tell me. It is after all my first attempt at it.

**Samanthe2121:** Thanks, I will continue to write.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Ah! My favorite reviewer. I'm so glad your linking the story so far! Forgive me for the spider cliché, it will be addressed in the chapter –bows head-, sorry. So you wrote a story and it's sequel before the first story was even finished? Whoa. That's not scary; it just shows you can multi-write (if there is such a word). One time I had three stories going at once, I had to alternate updating chapters. I was just so excited about each of their plots that I couldn't wait to start them. Ya know how it is. And I am really looking forward to Stranded. Betrothed was a little bit of a disappointment, for a Blackfire return episode (she's one of my favorite villains). It was definitely a fluff episode yeah, but there was just something missing in it and to this day I could never quite put my finger on it. Oh well, Stranded's coming and that will more than make up for it. I also can't wait to see Starfire use a bow and arrow, that should be something to see. Also can't wait to for "The End". This season's overall plot has been pretty good so far. Don't you think? Enjoy the chapter.

**Story Weaver1:** I know you'd think Raven would never ever go to the mall, but, Starfire gave her the 'starry eyes'. Of course I've seen Episode Three, what good Star Wars fan hasn't? Not I. Though one of my teachers was being the biggest dork about it though. For the entire two weeks preceding the movie's premier he couldn't stop talking about it. Don't get me wrong he did do a good job of using up 'valuable class time', but it was still really annoying.

**Shemka Oka:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**Cottoncandyclouds:** Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to kill you, but just in case here's the update. Breathe.

Sorry for the wait, thanks so much for your reviews and hereeee's the update. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Promises Made

Robin firmly resolved that there was no other way to do this and tapped a small button on the spider's head. The device lit up and Robin set it on the ground as Slade's face appeared once again.

"Robin. This **is** a surprise, I expected you to respond within minuets not seconds." Robin slumped his shoulders and gave a long sigh.

"What do you want," he asked him quietly. Slade nodded his head and smiled behind his mask.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere." Robin swallowed; not liking at all the way Slade's voice carried itself. "We will meet in person Robin in order to better discuss the terms of our agreement. It would be best if you came alone."

"Typical," snipped Robin. "Alright Slade I'm on my way but I want you to keep one thing in mind; this is all for Starfire, do you understand me? If you do anything funny I'm pulling out of this and letting Raven do one of the things she does best."

"Unleash terrible demons from inside herself?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Oh! Language Robin, we don't want to be crude in Starfire's presence now do we?"

"Just tell me how to get to you," barked Robin. Slade slowly nodded.

"Very well, it's on your desk." The hologram faded and Robin turned to the desk next to his bed. Next to his laptop was a manila folder with yet another Slade logo in the corner. Slade's ego really knew no bounds. He picked up the folder and grasped it tightly wondering if this was such a good idea after all. If the directions in the folder were genuine then he could actually have Slade finally apprehended; but if Slade was telling the truth (if he ever could) then Robin could also loose a chance to save Star. He smacked the wall out of frustration and headed out of his room. As he went the little spider drone caught his eye once again. He shook his head stomped down on the mechanical arachnid.

"What a pathetic cliché."

Robin swiftly made his way down the halls toward sickbay wanting now more than ever to just talk to her. He remembered that Raven was in there with her and hastily stuffed the folder behind his back and concealed it with his cape. The last thing he wanted his friends to know was that he had struck a deal with their greatest enemy. Robin stepped inside sickbay and saw that Starfire had not moved from her previous position. Raven scribbled down her observations and gave Robin a short nod as he approached the bed.

"Is she any better," asked Robin. Raven simply shook her head. "Can she talk?"

"Yeah, a little. She asked for you a few minuets ago." Robin looked up at the pale Titan.

"Sh-She did?"

"Uhh...yeah. Why were you expecting something different?"

"No, I just…uh…just didn't think she'd be up to speaking right now." Raven shrugged.

"She has a strong will to live; if I were you I wouldn't disappoint her." Robin frowned at Raven.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven underlined something and rolled her eyes.

"Its painfully obvious Robin; I mean, for all you attempts to hide it, your both nuts in love with each other. You also don't need to be an empath to be able to read Starfire's emotions; they stick out like movie poster." Robin sighed and gazed back down at Starfire's sleeping form. Her color had returned in a very small way but it was noticeable none the less.

"Raven, can you leave for a moment?" Raven looked at him from her chart. "I want to talk to her."

"I still have tests I need to run and few more preliminary exams to look over…"

"_Get out!_"

"What?" Raven stared at him with a stunned look. Robin closed his eyes in remorse.

"Sorry Raven, please I just need a few minuets."

"Alright, but don't take too long. I need to keep working." Robin nodded and she walked past him.

"Raven…" She turned back to face him. "I am sorry for snapping at you, it was uncalled for." She nodded and swiftly left the room. Robin pulled a chair over to Star's bed and took a seat beside her. He laced his fingers between her own and smiled as she stirred somewhat from his touch. He gently touched her shoulder. "Hey…" She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head in his direction. She saw him and a weak smile spread across her face.

"Robin, I-am so happy to see you." Robin felt an overwhelming feeling of pity surge through at that moment. Starfire was deathly ill but still she found the strength to smile for him. It took everything he had to keep his own smile stable and from turning into a tearing frown. He took her hand in both of his and rubbed it gingerly.

"I'm happy to see you too Star." Starfire then suddenly shut her eyes tight as a sudden wave of pain coursed through her. She opened her eyes and looked as if she had just run ten miles flat out.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Am…am I going to die?" Robin's grip on her hand tightened and he never wanted to let it go. He looked down at her for the longest of moments and shook his head.

"No, no Star you're not going to die. I promise." She took in another deep breath.

"Robin, what is happening to me?"

"I'm sorry Star. But we don't really know for sure what's causing this. But we'll find out what and we will stop it." Starfire now gripped his hand telling him she wanted to speak.

"Robin I must tell you something, before it is too late."

"No! Starfire this is not the last time we are going to talk to each other. Please don't say things like that." But apparently Starfire's hearing had now become impaired because she went on. She swallowed and paused once more to gather what small amount of strength that she could.

"Robin…I-I….I love you." It seemed Starfire had used up a large bit of saved strength because her eyes then rolled back and she was once again in a very deep sleep. Robin could only sit and stare at her. Sit, stare, and keep a tight hold of her hand. He hated not being able to loose himself in her emerald eyes; those big innocent eyes that he had fallen in love with. He reached forward and lightly stroked her pale cheek.

"Don't worry Star, I may have found a way to save you. I promise you will live and that's a promise I'll die before I break." He bent forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I'll be back." With one last squeeze of her hand he got up and walked out of sickbay. He walked out so quickly that he didn't even notice Raven waiting patiently by the door. She watched him leave and instantly after passing her by she began feeling an array of emotions from him. The few that caught her attention the most were fear, anxiety, uncertainty, and love. 'Well of course that one,' thought Raven. She went back inside sickbay and resolved not to be interrupted any longer by locking the door behind her.

Robin swiftly made his way across the common room floor and towards the stairs for the garage. Cyborg sat watching TV with Beast Boy and saw their leader out of the corner of his eye.

"Yo Rob where you going?"

"I have to do something."

"Well what is it," persisted Cyborg. Robin turned back irritably.

"Just let me know if anything happens; in the city or in here." Cyborg nodded and Robin was off in a flash. Beast Boy looked after him and raised his eyebrows.

"What's his deal?"

"Chances are it's lying in a hospital bed," said Cyborg under his breath.

* * *

REJOINGIN ROBIN…………………

The boy wonder sped down the highway on his R-Cycle weaving about between other cars he deemed to be going too slow. He wore neither a smile nor a frown for at that moment he was resolved not to show any emotion in Slade's presence. His only focus and priority was Starfire and her well being. He pulled off on the exit indicated in Slade's directions and found myself driving down a dark forested area. The trees were almost perfectly aligned with each other and seemed to close in above him the farther down the road he went. He pulled up to the front of large mansion which had its own clock tower off to the side. Robin was expecting a lighting bolt to strike the tope most spire when a sound to his right caught his attention. He turned swiftly raising his fists and saw a small camera focusing on him.

"You really need professional help Slade," said Robin to the small camera. He removed his riding helmet and after setting it on one of the handle bars he cautiously walked up to the front door. He stood on the veranda and looked around for a moment. Aside from the fact that the house looked like it had been abandoned for decades, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He reached for the door latch but stopped. 'I think the back door would be a better way to go,' thought Robin. But as he was leaving he stopped and looked back. 'But what if he's expecting me to think that way, or what if he's expecting me to thank **that**? Oh hell I'll just go in.' He gripped the door handle and pulled it open. A cloud of dust came off the rotting oak door making Robin close his eyes and cough a few times before he moved out of it. He took out a small flashlight and examined each of the empty and dust infested rooms. Patched up and dirty tarps had been placed on all the furniture. As Robin tread onward he felt something crinkle under his foot and glanced down at a wrinkled sign. He squinted trying to make out what it said and finally read the words _Condemned, Do Not Enter_. 'Well this is a good sign,' he thought. As he turned the corner he saw a thin stream of light under a door leading into the living room. Taking a deep breath Robin pressed on and stood before the door. With but another second of readiness he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The living was very large, probably enough to fit two of the Titan's living room inside with room to spare. A fire was going in the equally gargantuan fireplace producing an eerie glow throughout the whole room.

"Good evening Robin," came Slade's voice. Robin's eyes darted to all parts of the room but saw no sign of him.

"Slade, come out where I can see you!"

"No need to shout Robin, I'm right here." Robin turned and the masked villain was standing before the fireplace. He took hold of a poker and began prodding the fiery embers. "I'm glad you made here okay, I was afraid my directions were a little vague."

"Let's just get down to business Slade," said Robin.

"Come on Robin, why not sit down and share a quiet conversation?"

"Don't make me laugh…"

"Laughter **is** the best medicine."

"Slade before you go on wasting my time is there a point to all this?"

"Very well Robin, you have a crisis on you hands and I have the one and only way to stop it. But as it turns out Robin, it's not that simple." Robin arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not entirely alone." Robin then heard foot steps behind him. He instantly had his staff at the ready and he spun around to face whoever was sneaking up on him. His mouth dropped and he nearly dropped his staff. She was dressed in a black tunic with gold sash around her waste. Her blonde hair had been cut to exact shoulder length.

"Terra…"

"Robin," she replied flatly.

"How did you get out of being a…well, a rock?"

"Intuition," she replied with a smile. "I owe him one." She gestured over at Slade and crossed her arms. Robin was not liking the look of this at all. Terra coming back and being on Slade's side, again, was one surprise too many.

"You failed to mention you managed to brainwash her once more," said Robin.

"Once again Robin you assume too much."

"Is that so?"

"That is so," said Terra. She walked past him and stood with Slade. As she did she winked and Robin felt the ground directly beneath his feet shift. He looked back up at her with concern.

"You see her long exposure to the raw earth has dramatically increased her power's potential, while also giving her a level of manipulation never thought possible. In short Robin, she's become more powerful than either of us could ever dream of."

"But why is she here," asked Robin with a narrowed gaze. Slade looked as if he were about to enjoy this.

"I only know half the ingredients needed for the anti-virus. Terra knows the other half." Robin stood with his mouth hanging wide open.

"WHAT! What the hell for?"

"Insurance for one, I need to know that you won't back down on our deal by keeping part of it locked away." Robin was grinding his teeth.

"You said nothing about this! This is ridiculous! I'm not going to let Starfire's fate rest with her!" Terra scowled after him and began to move forward but Slade held her back.

"Come now, can't we behave like adults? It's a simple thing Robin, you run a few errands for us and we'll gradually give you the formula until your able to synthesize some for your Starfire," he added a sneer to the last part. "Unless you just don't care all that much."

"Don't be silly," said Terra with a smile. "He _loves_ her." Robin pointed his staff at her.

"Watch it Blondie."

"Did he just call me"-

"That's enough you two, now Robin I have your first assignment here." He handed Robin a piece of paper with the address and items written on it. Robin read it and shook his head.

"Please no…"

"Its that or you can kiss Starfire goodbye," said Slade. Robin looked down at the paper and told himself it was of course all for Starfire. Robin folded it up and walked over to the door. He turned his head back.

"There will be a time Slade when you won't be protected by your schemes or tricks."

"I'm shaking Robin."

"You should be." With that Robin left. As soon as she was sure he was out of ear shot Terra molded a piece of earth into Robin's head and smashed it against the wall.

"Remind me again why we are going through all this trouble," she asked in a whiny voice. Slade took a seat by the fire.

"Because, no one can defeat a Titan like another Titan. Soon Robin will come to know my guidance is the only way for him to achieve full greatness. You better get used to working in pairs my dear. I can assure you, you will not remain as my only apprentice for long. For I am sure that Robin will be most eager to join us, most eager indeed.

* * *

I hope its going okay. Do you like it so far? I know there are so many Slade-tries-to-make-Robin-his-apprentice stories out there, and I want to stay away from any clichés. If there are any please tell me. Anyway, hope you liked it. 


	4. The Pathogen Spreads

**Shemka Oka:** Do not fear, I update as soon as I can. Or as soon as my computer decides to stop acting up. Whichever comes first.

**TTHPFan:** I'm just glad you were able to read the story, you review when you can. That's fine with me. I know, I also really hate Terra with a passion. But that's why is often good to use her character. There are some bad characters out there, but only a few whom you can really hate and want to lose at the end. She happens to be one em'. Besides, imagine the story possibilities that open up now that she's in the picture. You're a Jr. now? That's awesome! My Jr. year sucked so bad, I almost flunked out of chemistry. Mind you my teacher didn't know a test tube from her ass, so I guess it's mostly her fault. I just graduated a senior, I don't know if you go to private or public school, but either way your gonna luvvvvv senior year. I did. –sighs-, eeeenough of my rambling. "There's never enough time to do all the nothing you want" –Calvin and Hobbes-

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Oh no I was not deterred by the cliché comment, not in the slightest. So don't worry about that. I know, fan fiction does wonders, don't it? (Oooh, bad grammar). I sometimes like using Terra as a supporting villain only. To me she just wouldn't be able to carry the weight of the story as the big baddie. It's the just way her character is. Unless it was just about her and maybe one or two other Titans, but enough about that. I had a blast with STRANDED; it had to be one the funniest episodes I've seen yet. Especially the parts with Beast Boy trying to fix Cyborg. Your right the bow and arrow was pretty fleeting and a little confusing; where'd she get it and then where'd it go? It's all so confusing! Oh well. Probably my favorite line was when Starfire was pissed at Robin, and I quote; "You thought that our terrible space station battle fallowed by our calamitous crash and then battle with the slug monster would make me forget!" Robin scratches the back of his neck. "Uhhh, yeah?" That was a priceless moment right there.

**Invader Crystal:** Now that I think about it Monkeys does sound like a better idea. Bring on the monkeys!

**Star Wars Queen:** You're talking about Robin and Star right?

**Kazzy103:** Ahhh, no one really cares about spelling errors. Just a few overly zealous writers who can't lighten up a little bit. I'm actually excited as to where the Terra arc in the story will go, I can't wait. Did you see Stranded, it was so good. It was so funny and fluffy. It may just be the fluffiest we get but you never know. Besides now I'm really looking forward to "The End", the first three parter eh? Thanks so much, I'm glad you like my story. And hereeee's your update.

**Luvya:** Thank you, it's good to know I'm doing something right.

**Rebel Aquarius:** No I don't particularly like Terra as a Titan, but a villain she works pretty well I've found out. You had an idea like this? Wow, didn't mean to steal your idea. But your probably right, great minds do think alike.

**Princess of Stars:** I think Slade's one of those villains where he's much more enjoyable to read if he has a small comic flare to his speech, not enough to put him OOC, but just enough to make him all the more evil. You did just rhyme.

**Dbzgtfan2004:** Thanks, I will update.

**Phantom1391:** Why thank you I really love your review, lol. I'm glad you like it.

**Cottoncandyclouds:** I made favorite author list? –raises fist in the air- BOOYAH! No don't worry I'm not going to kill off anyone, at least not Starfire or any of our heroes. That's cool, no one expected Terra. I should do it again just to see what happens. –And in walked _Terra_, DU DUNNN!- Nahhh I'm just playing, that would be really stupid. I'm so glad you like so far. You know what, you made favorite reviewer list. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jeanniestorm:** It is strange how a lot of these stories involve Starfire being kidnapped or something. Oh well, I'm happy if your happy. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks a bunch for all your awesome reviews, I really can't go on without em'. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Four

The Pathogen Spreads

As soon as she was sure the former dark night side-kick was out of ear shot Terra molded a piece of earth into Robin's head and smashed it against the wall.

"Remind me again why we are going through all this trouble," she asked in a whiny voice. Slade took a seat by the fire.

"Because, no one can defeat a Titan like another Titan. Soon Robin will come to know my guidance is the only way for him to achieve full greatness. You better get used to working in pairs my dear. I can assure you, you will not remain as my only apprentice for long. For I am sure that Robin will be most eager to join us, most eager indeed.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER………………..

Raven sat before a computer screen in sickbay trying to crack the obvious complexities of Starfire's ailment. She rubbed her temples in circular motion to try and relive the stress that undying triage brings. Since Robin had left about ten hours ago Raven had been slaving away trying to unlock something, anything, that could help here with coming up with a cure; so far every time she came close it would reveal nothing. She hit the desk with her fist as she was once again frustrated by failure.

"This just doesn't make any sense," she said to air. She studied each and every strand of DNA coding that came up with the infection to maybe ascertain who the pathogen even entered Starfire's system. However even that proved to be a futile quest, it was as if the virus cells had their own personal cloaking devices.

"Hey Raven," said Beast Boy walking into sickbay. She spun around and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down Star's trying to sleep."

"Oh sorry," he said scratching the back of his head. He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Sooo, any luck?" Raven sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing, I can't even detect the progress of her own immune system. It's like her bodily functions have become hidden somehow."

"That's weird."

"No kidding. I could hardly tell what was going on before. Now when even immune system is undetectable I have no idea where to even start as far as making a cure is concerned." Beast Boy nodded solemnly.

"Where's Robin at," he asked looking around the room.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you two."

"Nah, as soon as we got him out of sickbay he stormed off to his room. No wait! He did say he was going out for a while." Raven looked back at him.

"Out? For what?"

"He wouldn't say, only thing he said was he needed to. And then he was gone. Thought he'd be back by now." Raven shook her head from incomprehension.

"Sometimes I wonder about that guy's sanity."

"Yeah tell me about it," said Beast Boy. He then caught sight of a small shopping bag at the foot of Starfire's bed. "Hey is that Star's mall stuff?"

"Huh," asked Raven staring back at the computer screen. Beast Boy picked up the bag.

"Is-this-Starfire's-mall-stuff, yes or no?" Raven gave the bag a quick glance and turned back to her work.

"Uhh yeah I think it is. Why don't you go stick it in her room somewhere?" Beast Boy nodded and walked out of sickbay. As he was walking down the hall he looked inside and saw the multicolored sandals. He saw Cyborg about to pass him up when he pulled the foot wear out.

"Hey Cy check these things out?"

"Are those Star's," asked the half machine.

"Yeah aren't they kinda funny looking?"

"I'm not sure you should be going through her stuff, you don't know what she bought. It might be personal." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and stuffed the sandals back in the bag.

"Sheesh Cy it's not like I'm going through her drawers or something." Cyborg stared at him for a long moment.

"Is there something we should know about you?" Beast Boy huffed and walked past him. Cyborg shrugged and continued on his way. Beast Boy rounded the corner towards Starfire's room when he suddenly felt a growing feeling of delirium taking hold. He closed his eyes and then re-opened them but his blurry vision had not changed. He then dropped the bag as he felt a sudden sharp pain stab at him in different parts of his body. He leaned against the wall and breathed in long heavy breaths.

"Oh God." He then lost his balance and collapsed to the floor. Down the hall Cyborg heard something fall over and curiously inspected the halls behind him. He rounded the same corner and spotted Beast Boy on the floor curled up in a ball.

"What the!" He quickly scooped him and ran back to Sickbay. Inside Raven had just about had enough. "RAVEN!" Raven spun around and saw Beast Boy in Cyborg's arms. His eyes where half closed and he was shivering madly.

"I'm c-c-cold, its s-so cold." Raven stood petrified for a moment. Time itself seemed to stop and she could vaguely make out herself telling Cyborg to lay him down on the bed next to Starfire's. She hooked him up to a life support tube and displayed his heart condition on a monitor above his head.

"What happened," she asked as she gave Beast Boy a sedative.

"Girl I have no idea. One second he was himself, next I hear a crash and he's curled up like a little green basket ball." Raven shot quick glances between Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Do you think we should quarantine sickbay?" Cyborg shook his head.

"I dunno. What I'm more worried about is how Beast Boy caught it in the first place." Raven sighed through her nose wondered how this situation could possibly get any worse. It was then that she noticed the shopping bag that Cyborg apparently scooped up along with Beast Boy. She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head in wonder. "What's up Rae?" She bit her lip.

"Cyborg, can I see that bag for moment?"

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN………………..

Robin stopped his R-Cycle a few hundred feet away from where his first target was. He uneasily made his way closer to the large estate and when he stopped he stood before the gates of the Wayne Manor. He groaned and let his forehead on the iron bars.

"Bruce is not gonna like this," said Robin with dread. He removed a bird-a-rang and with it scaled the high wall onto the other side. Having had a fool proof familiarity with the grounds Robin swiftly made his way past all of the surveillance cameras and into a side door. He entered what appeared to be the boiler room and looked around for a, if any, point of entry. He laid eyes on a ventilation duct and figured it was his best shot. Using a small cutting torch he cut open the hatch and dropped his head in dismay. The entire ventilation shaft was filled with a laser net, in constant motion, and what looked like to be improvising randomly. He shook his head and began searching around for something in his utility belt.

"I just know he's been talking to Cyborg." He took out a small disk with a mirror shiny surface and threw it onto the wall of the shaft. It caught one of the beams and at once they all stood still in a line at the top. Robin then lay down in the shaft on his back and began easing his way down the long metallic passageway. As he carefully inched forward while gazing up at the blue beams he kept mumbling to himself.

"Ventilation shafts with lasers…why is it always ventilation shafts with lasers?" He gained another three feet and the disk he had stuck on the wall began to come loose. He picked his head up just enough to see and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the disk an inch away form releasing the beams. He quickly extended his staff and using the very end pushed the disk back into position. He let out a breath of relief and put away his weapon. "Good." In the next second the disk broke free and the beams began going back into motion. "CRAP!" Like an inch worm in a mad hurry he quickly moved down the duct until he tumbled out the other side and covered it up just as the last beam regained its movement. Robin pressed a hand over his heart, beating like a symphony drum.

"Thank you Jesus, Thank you Lord, Thank you God, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou."

He looked down from the ceiling down at the empty halls. No one appeared to be in sight, no one ever appeared to be in sight now that he thought about it. That was one of the reasons he liked Titans Tower; there was at least more than three souls living in a large space. Its not that he never enjoyed Bruce's or Alfred's company, he just also enjoyed other people's presence also. Robin dropped down without a sound and scanned the room. He finally saw the grandfather clock and remembered the secret entrance to the bat cave. He took a step closer when…

"Master Richard?" Robin's face turned milk white and he stiffly turned around to see Alfred Pennyworth coming down the steps holding a dinner tray.

"Uhhh, Alfred. Long time no see," he added sheepishly.

"Indeed, this is a most surprising appearance. Did you send word about your visit?" Robin's mind desperately search for any kind of story.

"Well..no..I mean, I was gonna, but I left the tower in such a hurry that I just plum forgot. Ya know how it is?" Alfred shook his head.

"No, not really." Robin eyed him nervously. "How are you friends?"

"Huh? Oh! Good, good, everyone's good. For the most part." It was now Alfred's turn to eye him strangely. He set the tray down on a small table and turned to go back upstairs.

"I shall inform Master Bruce of your arrival." Robin almost had a heart attack.

"NO WAIT!" Alfred turned with an arched brow. "You can't!"

"I beg your pardon?" Robin smacked his own face.

"Look I appreciate it but you really need to not let him know I'm here, okay?"

"I do think Master Bruce would want to know if anyone was in his house, especially if it's you." He turned to go but stopped as Robin stuck a small needle in his neck. The elderly butler let out a fain groan and with Robin's help gently fell to the floor.

"Sorry Alfred, but I really can't explain it all right now." He dragged him over to a lounging chair in the next room and propped his feet up on the small stool next to it. He then quietly walked out and closed the door behind him. He warily looked up at the top of the stairs to make sure his old mentor was not suddenly coming down to see what the matter was. Relived that he saw no one Robin continued on. He pulled open the grandfather clock and slipped down the long dark staircase. He finally emerged from the stairs into the fortress-like bat cave. As Robin walked past the giant computer station he couldn't help but stop and reminisce on old times of side-kicking. He remembered dealing with crooks like Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow (one of my favorites), Mr. Freeze, Penguin, and Ra's Al Ghul (also one of my favorites). A small smile spread across his face but he then remembered why he was here and began looking around. He stopped when he reached a glass case containing a vile full of green liquid.

"Whatever this is it had better help her Slade," said Robin to an imaginary arch foe. He slowly cut a hole in the side of the glass and vigilantly removed the small vile. He surveyed it for a moment then tucked it away in his utility belt.

Inside his bedroom Bruce Wayne stood up from his weights and walked over to the window. He saw Robin dart across the lawn, onto his bike and speed off in the distance. With a narrowed gaze at his former partner he shook his head. Very soon Robin would learn his lesson, whether he waned to accept the consequences or not.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN…………..

Robin promptly made it back to Titans Tower with time enough to spare. He walked into the living room and was curious as to why neither Cyborg or Beast Boy were watching TV or something; as they're favorite show was usually on. He walked down the halls and upon reaching sickbay Raven stuck her head out and gave him a furious glare.

"_There you are, where the heck have you been!_" Robin scratched the back of his head.

"My room?" Raven growled quietly and shook her head.

"Never mind I don't care, but we have another problem." Robin followed her in and was shocked to see Beast Boy lying on a bed next to Starfire.

"Raven what happened to him?"

"He got sick to," said Cyborg who was sitting between both of them. He was given the job of frequently monitoring each of their vital signs. Robin took a seat next to Starfire's bed.

"How did this happen?"

"We had no idea," said Raven. "At first that is." She then set Starfire's shopping bag on the table. "I present to you, our culprit." Robin eyed the bag with perplexity. He looked back at Raven.

"You lost me."

"Starfire went through her stuff as soon she got home. A few five hours ago Beast Boy apparently went through her stuff and got sick. Cyborg and I then got a little suspicious and after running a simple scan of the clothes…"

"It's in the fabric," said Cyborg. Somehow the virus was slipped into the bag and it spread all over her clothes. All it takes is one shot of physical contact and in its in their system." Robin entered deep thought.

"Ravencan you remember anything strange about when you were at the mall," asked Robin. Raven sighed and struggled to recall the past events. "Think Raven, anything at all?" Raven's mind finaly flashed back to when Starfire unwittingly collided with the strange man.

"There wasman, he bumped into Starfire. It looked like an accident butnow thatI think about it, he must've tripped on purpose or somthing. It only lasted about two seconds though."

"I'd be willing to bet BB's moped that those two seconds was all he needed to get that stuff all over Star's clothes," said Cyborg with a frown.

"Then this wasn't some freak quirk of fate," said Robin. "Now I know someone did this to her, and I'm going to find out who." They then heard a stir from the once happy alien and Robin was instantly at her side. "Starfire, how are feeling?" Realizing just how dumb that question was Robin squinted his eyes slightly.

"I am afraid…my condition has remained unchanged."

"Well at least you're not getting any worse," said Cyborg. Robin glared up at him and the human/machine hybrid backed away. "I'mmm just gonna see how BB's doing." Robin turned back to Starfire and took her hand.

"Don't worry; Raven's getting closer to finding a cure for you." Starfire turned to Raven and smiled.

"For that, I am grateful Friend Raven." She then glanced over and saw Beast Boy lying unconscious on the bed next to her. "Oh no!" She winced as her small outburst caused great pain. Robin squeezed her hand to help relieve the tension. "Has-Beast Boy contracted my illness?" She took a long deep breath. Robin nodded.

"Yes, it looks that way. But remember I said don't worry, your both going to be fine." Starfire looked back at him uncertainly. "Do you believe me?" She smiled once more gripped his hand.

"Yes, of course I believe you Robin." He took a drink from a water bottle and got an idea. He unscrewed the cap completely and placed it over his right eye. He then turned back to Starfire.

"Hey, Starfire." She opened her eyes and saw him smiling down at her with his right eye covered by the water bottle cap. She giggled lightly and looked immensely happier.

"Thank you Robin, I feel much better." He took the cap away and shrugged.

"I heard somewhere that laughter is the best medicine," he replied. She nodded and laid her head back.

"Robin, I think I will go back to sleep. I'm sooo very tired." He swallowed and gripped her hand protectively.

"Okay Star, s-sweet dreams." Before he knew it he saw chest rising an falling and he knew she was sound asleep. He rubbed her hand affectionately and gently laid it back down.

"Falling asleep seems to be once of their symptoms. Once they do there's really nothing that can wake them up until they do so themselves," reported Raven. She noticed Robin hardly paying any attention to her. "It very late Robin, you and Cyborg should get some rest and I'll send word if I find anything or if there's any change." The two were actually so exhausted that neither felt they had the strength to protest, it was either that or Raven had somehow picked up the ability to will people. Robin slumped down the halls to his room not wanting to see or speak to anyone unless they were a beautiful red haired alien with bright green eyes and an adorably cheery disposition. He walked inside his room and jumped back ten feet. Terra was sitting on his bed.

"You! What are you doing here!" Terra made herself comfortable and sighed.

"I needed a place to _crash_ for the night."

"Well there's a nice roomy dumpster out back. Maybe you should check the rates there, because hotel Robin is booked solid." She slowly rose up and stood before Robin.

"You know I've been asked to show some restraint toward you and your friends?"

"Is that a fact?"

"Mmm hmm, and I have to be honest I am really starting to feel hostile toward you." Robin, not afraid in the slightest locked his door.

* * *

Raven was currently slaving away at her tests, computer screens, and notes once more until she finally stumbled onto something. She drew a little closer to the screen and gazed unbelieving at what she saw. "What the? I have to tell Robin!" She jumped up out of her seat and sped off to Robin's room.

* * *

Terra inched a little closer to him. "Well, is there a reason why you've barged into my room," asked Robin impatiently.

"I'm here to pick up what you snatched from your first stop." She held out her hand and waited. Robin hesitated somewhat.

"Before I give it to, tell me what you're going to use it for."

"That's not your concern"-

"Wrong! Dead Wrong, anything and everything right now has to do with Starfire and Beast Boy getting better so yes, it does concern me."

"Do you want us to give you the freaking cure or not!" Terra's nostrils were flaring. Robin had to admit he didn't have much of a bargaining chip. All he had was the ability to deny her whatever it was he was made to steal, and that would only put a damper on things. He sighed and handed her the small vile. She snatched it out of his hands and replaced it with a letter envelope. "You'll find the first ingredient and where to find it inside."

"I thought I was going to get your entire half," said Robin getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Well you thought wrong, its this or nothing. Take your pick." Robin pocketed the small envelope.

"You and Slade walk a fine line."

"We aim to please," said Terra with a smirk. Just then Raven burst on through Robin's door.

"Robin! Thought you should know, I found somthin"- She stopped dead in her speech at the sight of who was standing next to him. Her mouth hung open slightly from utter shock. Robin could tell this was not going to be pretty, as both Raven and Terra locked glaring stares with one another.

* * *

If there are any cliffys out there that are more evil than this one please tell me, so I can quick/edit this one and make it eviler. MUA HA HA HA HA! I know this is a bad place to stop, and I'm sorry. But just couldn't resist. I promise the next chapter is on it's way. Laters! 


	5. A Turn for the Worst

**Anwen:** I know it was evil and I'm sorry, hope you like this one.

**CrystalRose727:** YUP! Raven v/s Terra ding ding!

**Jeaniestorm:** Thank you, I take pride in my occasional evilness.

**Invader Crystal:** Ah! What would monkeys be without nachos, as long as they're home made nachos. I'm really not sure about those concession stand nachos. I think they're cheese is made out of plastic or something.

**Princess of Stars:** Yes, I plan all of my stories well in advance. It makes it easier to write, and it goes a lot faster too.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Stranded defiantly made my favorites list. No I didn't notice that part were Robin pulled her closer, I'm gonna look for that next time I see the episode. He did the same thing when the canyon was collapsing and he caught her cause she couldn't use her powers. Or I guess you could say they both did it, but it's the same thing. No kidding, you went and used that Sha-la! thing at school? That must've been the funniest thing ever! I know, I kept doing it around my sister. Oh mannnn did it piss her off, but on the flip side I got about thirty minuets of pure laughter out of it. Yeah, about Bruce, he's not too happy. We'll see later in the story.

**Lilia Lavender:** So you have evil cliffies too? Good, I was afraid I was the only one tormenting people. If so I guess I would've stopped.

**Little Red Ravenhood:** Glad you like it.

**Kazzy 103:** Yes Robin's in a pretty pickle. SO! Who do you think put that stuff in Starfire's bag? Stranded is by far one of my favorites, its up there with DWD as far as funnyness and fluffiness. Though there was a lot more fluff in this episode.

**A Fan of Romance:** Thanks, I'm so glad you like it. Here it is.

**Certified Teen Titan:** Really? What kind of questions do you have. Anything to clear up something confusing.

**Lavender Gaia:** I've never read the comic book Terra, maybe I should check it out sometime. Glad you like so far.

**GreenDayRox1999:** Oh yeah, things could get messy. Hell ya Green Day rocks!

**Goldens Sun Forever:** Thanks, I hope you like this next part.

**Shemka oka:** Well you may find out and you may not, you'll just have to read.

**TTHPFan: **Whoa, I wouldn't want to be you enemy. LOL. No no no, your friends aren't gonna leave you. Tell them to keep in touch, or else. In the next month I'm moving out of state for college and I'm leaving my five best friends behind. But I'm still gonna call, write, e-mail, and visit sometimes. I wouldn't worry about it, cause I'm not. SO! What has Raven found out? Will we find out, or not? We'll just have to read and find out. I know I really can't wait for HP six either. When I fist saw the first book I didn't think I would like it all that much, but after reading all five of them (twice) I think I actually like them (a lot), but that's probably just me. Have you seen the trailer for the fourth HP movie. Its just a short teaser but is still really cool, I can't wait till it comes out. Later!

**Liknn:** I know I hate cliffies too, expect when I'm writing them! MUA HA HA HA! Sorry, lost it there for a second.

Thanks so much for reviewing for last chapter, now without further interruptions (I hate interruptions) I give you the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five

A Turn for the Worst

Terra inched a little closer to him. "Well, is there a reason why you've barged into my room," asked Robin impatiently.

"I'm here to pick up what you snatched from your first stop." She held out her hand and waited. Robin hesitated somewhat.

"Before I give it to, tell me what you're going to use it for."

"That's not your concern"-

"Wrong! Dead Wrong, anything and everything right now has to do with Starfire and Beast Boy getting better so yes, it does concern me."

"Do you want us to give you the freaking cure or not!" Terra's nostrils were flaring. Robin had to admit he didn't have much of a bargaining chip. All he had was the ability to deny her whatever it was he was made to steal, and that would only put a damper on things. He sighed and handed her the small vile. She snatched it out of his hands and replaced it with a letter envelope. "You'll find the first ingredient and where to find it inside."

"I thought I was going to get your entire half," said Robin getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Well you thought wrong, its this or nothing. Take your pick." Robin pocketed the small envelope.

"You and Slade walk a fine line."

"We aim to please," said Terra with a smirk. Just then Raven burst on through Robin's door.

"Robin! Thought you should know, I found somthin"- She stopped dead in her speech at the sight of who was standing next to him. Her mouth hung open slightly from utter shock. Robin could tell this was not going to be pretty, as both Raven and Terra locked glaring stares with one another. Raven took a staggering step toward the former Titan. "Robin-what-is-**she**-doing-in-your-room?" Raven's teeth were so barred it was almost impossible for her to speak. Robin mouthed wordlessly for a moment.

"Raven I can explain, well, no I can't really, but there is a good reason for this." Terra moved more toward Robin's window.

"_Don't Move!_" Raven shot at Terra while pointing at her. Terra froze and slowly put her hands up defensively. Raven's eyes glowed furiously. "Take one more step and you'll regret it," hissed the half demon. A small evil grin spread across Terra's face and she inched a little closer. Black energy formed at Raven's fists. "Stop! I'm warning you!" Terra let out a soft giggle and suddenly a solid pillar of earth shot up before Raven. Terra spun around and smashed the window to pieces. Raven melted down the earth pillar just in time to see Terra jump out the window and begin to fall back to ground. Forgetting that Robin was even there Raven ran forward and leapt out through the shattered window. As she too fell downward she saw Terra catch herself on a rock platform and fly toward the roof. Raven stopped herself in mid-fall and zoomed up to find Terra hovering slightly above the rooftop. Terra grinned once more.

"Raven, have I ever told you have a great complexion?" With a resounding battle cry Raven shot forward at her enemy like a bullet. Back in his room Robin looked up out of the window and after pulling himself back in ran hurriedly to roof. 'Holy Lord I hope they don't mutilate each other.'

* * *

Outside Raven and Terra did no less than wage war against each other to the death. Terra gathered a large boulder above her head and aimed to fly down on the dark haired Titan. As she flew down however two black streams of energy from Raven's hands caught her in midair and pulled down to the hard cement. Terra rose to a kneeling position and with a terrible growl sent a slew of rocky spikes at Raven. Raven formed a shield around herself and felt the tremendous missiles pound against her. After taking a terrific beating Raven's shield collapsed and she was wide open. Terra, showing no mercy, took advantage of this and knocked her hard in the stomach rock the size of a bowling ball. Terra walked up to her while Raven stood on all fours and clutching her stomach.

"I spent a long time as a tourist attraction," snarled Terra. She kicked Raven in the gut forcing her to fall over in pain. "It was the most frightening state you could ever imagine. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, and I couldn't speak. But I could think. And all I could think about were the myriad of ways I was going to make every single one of you pay!"

"We-had nothing-to do-with that," breathed Raven. "You stayed behind on your free will, you decided you were going to sneer at our friendship and sell us out. It was entirely **your** fault." Terra clenched fists shook. "You had a choice Terra; everyone is in control of their own destiny." Raven shot a wall of energy directly at Terra. The blonde headed minion flew back twenty feet and leaned against an A/C unit for support.

"That may be, but I can think of one person who isn't." She sent Raven a mad smile and Raven shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't, you-you couldn't have," sputtered Raven. She thought back to everything that had happened all to what she had just discovered. "It was you and Slade wasn't it?" Terra tilted her head. "You poisoned Starfire." Terra nodded her head.

"Go on…"

"Then that means you planted the virus in Star's bag, but that couldn't have been you."

"Well obviously not," scoffed Terra. "That was simply the job of one of Slade's drones. Slade hired me to synthesize the bugs and then we hired Robin, he does our dirty work while I periodically give ol' Star a spasm or two." Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You are, a monster, do you have any idea what you're doing to her **and** Robin?"

"What kind of a question is that Raven? Of course I know what's happening to them, I'm counting on it."

"W-What?"

"The best way and time to break someone is when they're miserable and conflicted; very soon the Robin you knew will disappear forever and ever and ever."

"NO! I don't believe that!" Raven bellowed. Terra shrugged.

"You really don't believe me? Stick around, watch the news, watch him change." The door to the roof suddenly burst open and Robin charged on through. Both Raven and Terra snapped their heads in his direction.

"ROBIN! Terra and Slade are"- Terra launched a series of small rocks at Raven. She glided backwards in order to avoid the rocky shower. Raven's eyes darted between Robin and Terra; it was clear that she should tell Robin everything, but something kept her back. Her eyes locked onto Terra and she felt nothing short of pure hate. She pinched her eyes shut and upon reopening them found that they not only turned red but she also grew an additional set. A giant shadowy raven grew from behind her and charged forward at Terra. Terra's eyes bulged out as all she could do was raise her hands and release her own energy in a desperate defense. Raven levitated down to the roof top once more and pushed back with all her might. Robin took out a bird-a-rang but stopped not knowing at whom he should he throw it at. Terra and Raven pushed even harder against each other's powers producing a strong gust of wind throughout the area. Terra winced and noticed Robin in background.

"ROBIN! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO STOP HER! STOP HER BEFORE SHE DESTROYS ME!" Robin's hand began to shake. "WE HAVE THE MEANS TO SAVE HER!" Robin shook his head at what he was seeing.

"NOOO!" Shouted Raven. "SHE IS A TRAITOR! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Robin's mind was racing; he knew who he should stop. He glanced at Terra whose face now became distorted from the pain of holding back Raven.

"You must choose," she muttered. Raven gave a strong quick shove and Terra was blown backwards until she slammed against the concrete wall. Raven ducked her head down until her glowing red eyes had faded away. Raven took in a few heaving breaths and slowly walked over to her fallen foe. She encased her body in layer of black energy and lifted her off the ground.

"I know just what to do with you," said Raven almost relishing the thought. While still holding Terra at bay she summoned a small device from Robin's belt and stuck it on her chest. Terra felt an electric surge go through her and her powers becoming useless. She stared down at the small device and back up at Raven in shock. Raven then removed a small tube of her special powder and formed a circle just big enough to fit around her.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Necrenom En-pen-drulay Zinthos!" With her free hand she formed a portal in mid air and turned her gaze back to Terra. "Off you go now." She began to move the treacherous teen towards the portal.

"Wait!" Raven slowly moved her head in Robin's direction. "You can't do that Raven."

"Why not? She would do the same maybe even worse if she were in my position."

"That doesn't give you the right; we'll put her in the maximum security wing down at the prison."

"Prison's too easy for her, she'll bust out in record time."

"Thank you Raven," nodded Terra.

"_Shut Up!_" Raven's flashed madly at Terra.

"She was once one of us Raven," said Robin in an effort to calm her down. But by this time Raven was beyond reason, beyond any hope of quieting the anger and hate she had for Terra.

"No Robin! What she was, she was willing and eager sleeper cell inside the tower ready to give Slade everything and anything he needed. And since then it looks like nothing has changed," hissed Raven with narrowed eyes. Robin bit his lip.

"Raven please I'm asking you don't do this, please." Raven's left eye started twitching from hearing Robin plead with her in the background and concentrate on getting rid of Terra. Why was Robin so willing to give her the slightest amount of amnesty? Well she would show him how to deal with traitors. While still remaining firmly planted to the wall Terra gave Raven an evil smirk and a quick wink. That did it, that was the last straw for Raven. With that she moved Terra off the wall and with each passing second drew her closer and closer to the portal.

"Raven no," coughed up Robin. But Raven either simply tuned him out or just couldn't hear him. Before he could stop himself he took out a bird-a-rang and aimed it. "STOP I NEED HER!" Robin whipped the weapon at Raven's feet and a bright light knocked her off balance. Terra's black energy encasement vanished and she ripped away the small device on her chest. With an audible laugh she used the soil on the roof and pulled a series of electrical cables and wound them around Raven. Open mouthed at what he had just done Robin fell backwards and watched in horror as Raven shrieked and writhed and agony. Terra then tore a piece of rock from down below, brought it up and aimed it at the screaming Titan.

"Now, off you go!" She shot the boulder forward and just as Raven saw it coming she was knocked clear off her feet and into the still open portal.

"NOOO!" Robin jumped up and ran to catch her but it was far too late for that. The portal shrank to nothingness leaving only Robin and Terra on the roof. Robin put a hand to his forehead and looked around madly. "Oh God, what've I done? Raven, oh no."

"You made the right choice Robin," said Terra over his shoulder. Robin's clenched his fists and in the next second tackled Terra to the ground. He held her firmly in place.

"This is not what I wanted! She had something to tell me, it could've saved Starfire right on the spot! How dare you come here and screw it all up!"

"If it was sooo helpful then why didn't she just do it, why waste time coming to tell you about it." Robin shook his head.

"Give me the rest of your half right now." Terra stared up at him. "I SAID NOW!" He picked her up slightly and slammed back down to the roof.

"Or-what?"

"Or what?" He took out another bird-a-rang and put the razor sharp edge to her throat. "I'll kill you, that's what." Terra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, what's stopping you? Slice my dainty little neck Robin and my half will just poof away forever." An uncharacteristic smile now spread across Robin's face.

"You think killing you is the worst I can do?" He then cut her just a little on her arm. "How many more of those can you take before you just give me what I want?" Terra now looked up at him with what could have been considered genuine fear. Very slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few envelopes. Robin snatched them away and stood up off of her. "Don't move, I'll be back." He then ran through the door and sped off down stairs. Terra rubbed her arm and tapped a small device in her ear.

"He's on his way, and he's pissed."

"Fantastic," answered Slade. "He's turning much faster than I had hoped. But now the infected unit no longer has a purpose." Terra nodded.

"I know," she answered. She clicked a small device on her wrist and panel reading _virus activity_ faded away.

"Now you know what must me done," said Slade. "Do what must be done," he whispered hypnotically. She slowly nodded and began walking inside.

"Yes…Starfire must be destroyed."

* * *

As Terra walked down the halls Cyborg rounded the corner and dropped a set of movies he had been carrying.

"YO! What are you doing her"- She threw the small chest device directly at his forehead and his blue aura faded to back and he fell over. Terra stepped inside Sickbay and walked up to Starfire's bed. She was sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to everything else around her.

"It's a shame really," said Terra. "If it were up to me I'd keep you alive for a bargaining chip." She shrugged her shoulders. "But, orders are orders." She reached up her billowy sleeve and pulled out a shiny dagger. She placed the blade just below her throat and heard a small groan. Startled somewhat Terra looked over and for the first time noticed Beast Boy in the bed next to Starfire. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and locked gazes with Terra. Terra's dagger hit the floor. Beast Boy simply stared open mouthed at what she was about to do.

"Terra?"

* * *

I would have gone on further but I have to go somewhere, honestly, no joke, I have to leave. And chances are I won't be able to update for several days. So sorry in advance for the wait. Hope you like it so far. Laters! 


	6. The Trap is Set

**Lavender Gaia:** Thanks, I probably should check out the comics just for reference. Every little bit of research helps.

**Numbuh14:** Sad but true, cliffies are somewhat essential to the story.

**Jeanniestorm:** Did you think I was calling you a nerd? Never! I would never call you that, besides you are as you said, too gorgeous for that. lol. So glad you liked it, now here's the next part.

**PaintingYourEmotions:** What happened to Raven? Well no one really know, but we will find out soon. I promise.

**Oenone:** I know, Rob/Star are the best.

**KaliAnn:** Yup, and that's just the way Terra should be. Treacherous bitch! Whoops! Did I think that out loud?

**Roi-Tan:** Ah yes, The Batman, we'll see.

**Anwen:** DO not worry yourself, I will continue to update cross my heart and hope to die. Well maybe not die, but I'll still update.

**StoryWeaver1:** You know we just might see Bruce a little later. And about that last scene. I did say at the very beginning of the story that this was a star wars parody.I'm glad it wasn't a flame, I don't like writing flames. A flame, in my opinion, never helps anyone it only demoralizes them. Quite useless, a flame.

**TTHPFan:** Many apologies for not being able to know what Raven was going to tell Robin. We will find out later in the story though I promise you, though it will be kinda obvious but we will find out nonetheless. You went to the library for the trailer? Hey, you gotta do what ya gotta do. And its defiantly worth it. I had to be honest I was disappointed with the first movie and the third one. They made the same mistakes in both films; changed how some things happened, shorted scenes, left important things out, left important things unanswered, ect. So far the chamber of secrets has been the best movie yet, and I'm really hoping they do good with the fourth movie. I'll tell you what though; the one they better not mess up is the Order of the Phoenix, that's a freakin good book! They really never get boring, even after reading each of them five bazillion times.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Oh you know Raven will be back. She'll be all like "HEREEE'S RAVEN!" Then she'll rip Terra to confetti shreds and then treat the whole team to donuts. Well I don't know about that last part, but she's defiantly coming back. You really have to hand it to Beast Boy for putting up with so much. Your right, he really did score, scored good too. It just sucks that she went all evil, which in retrospect was caused with a simple misunderstanding. She thought he blabbed about her not being able to control her powers, got all angry and ran back into Slade, he twisted around her mind, she came back, he rejected her for being a spy, she got angry again, and bada bing bada boom an Evil Terra. I tend to disagree with those who say Raven can't control what's supposedly going to happen with her and her father. Despite what Raven says in the show she ardently believe she can change what's meant to be, I was simply trying to emphasize her belief by lecturing Terra. Boy this stuff is deep isn't it. This is why this show is sooo cool. Yeah that's just the way Robin is, once he gets an idea in his head it really takes Starfire to convince him otherwise. He's just stubborn that way. Can't wait to read your next review. X'Hal!

**Cottoncandyclouds:** NO! I will never STOP! Well I may have to stop somewhere around the end. I know this took long but I had my wisdom taken out, and God almighty it freakin hurts! My Dad has numchucks too, though I have to say I'm more of a sword guy. Though with that threat in mind I will surely update and not stop, ever. lol. I'm so glad you like it.

**Lilia-Lavender:** Yes, to be hit with a cliffie is not a pleasant thing. "But I'm sure with counseling you'll come to forgive me" –The Incredibles.

**Invader Crystal:** Chicken? Woo Hoo! Chicken rocks! Especially rotisserie chicken.

**Rebel-Aquarius:** I know it's so hard to show sympathy toward people like that. Who knows, maybe Terra isn't beyond redemption. And maybe rhinos tap dance on Mars.

**S. Giovanni:** YES! That is brilliant idea! I shall infiltrate cartoon network, and put this into the episode file or….or I can shut up get off the crack and just up the story. Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it.

**TheNextTitan:** I will say this just one more time; I am not going to kill off Star or any other of our heroes. What kind of a writer would I be if I went and let evil win. It's just not done that way. So don't worry. Star will be fine.

**Shemka Oka:** Never Fear! Everything will work out in the end. It always does and it always will. But that doesn't mean it may be a little bumpy along the way.

Thanks so much for your reviews, sorry the wait for this chapter and not wanting you to have to wait any longer, here's the update.

* * *

Chapter Six

The Trap is Set

As Terra walked down the halls Cyborg rounded the corner and dropped a set of movies he had been carrying.

"YO! What are you doing her"- She threw the small chest device directly at his forehead and his blue aura faded to back and he fell over. Terra stepped inside Sickbay and walked up to Starfire's bed. She was sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to everything else around her.

"It's a shame really," said Terra. "If it were up to me I'd keep you alive for a bargaining chip." She shrugged her shoulders. "But, orders are orders." She reached up her billowy sleeve and pulled out a shiny dagger. She placed the blade just below her throat and heard a small groan. Startled somewhat Terra looked over and for the first time noticed Beast Boy in the bed next to Starfire. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and locked gazes with Terra. Terra's dagger hit the floor. Beast Boy simply stared open mouthed at what she was about to do.

"Terra? What are you doing here?" Terra stood stunned for a moment. The last thing she expected to see was Beast Boy suffering from something that was not intended for him.

"Uhhh, what are **you** doing here?"

"I asked you first," he replied pulling off his covers and standing up. Terra backed up somewhat and they both heard Starfire moan. She slowly sat up and rubbed the side of her head.

"Ohhhh, what has happened? Why do I suddenly feel so inexplicably better? Robin? Raven? TERRA!" Her eyes bulged out in astonishment. "Terra what-who-how are you here?"

"That's just what I was about to ask," said Beast Boy. "Terra, what's going on? And what are you wearing," he eyed her deep black tunic. Terra's eyes moved frantically between Starfire and Beast Boy and she turned around only to come face to chest plate with Cyborg. Before she had time to react he touched her with his forefinger and a small electric shock knocked her out. Starfire stood up and knelt down next to Terra's unconscious form.

"Cyborg what is going on?"

"Girl I don't know any more than you do; one second I'm walking down the hall and the next I see her and I'm down for the count." He the raised an eyebrow at Star. "Are you feeling better or something?"

"Actually I'm feeling great," said Beast Boy bobbing up and down on his toes. Starfire frowned.

"It is strange how our condition could so easily ascend from mortally dangerous to just fine."

"Well I'm not complaining," replied Beast Boy. He bent down and moved Terra into one of the chairs by the window. "So now what should we do with her?" Cyborg pulled up a chair in front of her.

"I've got questions and she better have answers." Starfire nodded in agreement while rubbing her arm and spotting a small device on the floor. She picked it up and examined it closely. It was unfamiliar to her so it was logical to assume that Terra must have been carrying it. She flicked it on and a small screen lit up, the words _Virus Activity_ shown brightly and Starfire dropped the small remote. She and Beast Boy immediately began doubling over in pain.

"Dude! Arrgghghhh! What's HAPPENING!" Cyborg jumped out of his chair and stood above the two. Starfire fell to the floor and began shivering violently. Cyborg looked around in a panicky fashion and spotted the small pager sized device Starfire had earlier. With no other option in mind Cyborg promptly stomped down on it and it smashed to pieces. Beast Boy and Starfire's spasms quieted until they were finally just breathing in deep breaths. Cyborg helped them both up to their feet.

"This is just a hunch, but I think yall are cured," he said.

"But how is that possible," asked Starfire. "Raven has told me of my condition, how can I be cured so hastily?"

"I don't know," said Beast Boy. "But like Cyborg said, when she wakes up Terra better have some answers."

* * *

AT SLADES HOUSE………………………..

Robin's R-Cycle came to a screeching halt outside of the large battered old mansion that Slade had taken as he 'humble abode'. Still unsure of what exactly will happen Robin still marched his way up across the dry lifeless patch of gray that was the lawn. Up the steps he marched until the old moldy double doors were the only things separating him and Slade. Inside his large living room Slade watched a small sreen with eager anticipation, Robin storming into his midst.

"Excellent Robin, I want you good and angry when you get here. You'll fall into my trap so much eaiser."

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER……………………

Terra's vision came slowly back into focus, she stared around blindly for a moment letting out a tired groan. At once the forms of Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg came back into view. She let out a startled gasp and darted her gaze around wildly. She was in the common room and sitting on the half circle sofa before the huge TV screen. Terra made a move to get up but stopped dead when Cyborg took out his cannon and pointed it at her chest.

"Not a muscle," he said quietly. She glared at him then snapped her gaze at Beast Boy who sat down next to her.

"Terra what are doing here?" She remained silent. "Alright new question; why are you wearing Slade's colors **again?**"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Stop! Stop right there," said Beast Boy waving his hands. "You're not going to start off with that crap. I can't understand? Try me." She looked over at Starfire and saw from her demanding glare that she would receive no reprieve from her either.

"You would do well to answer his questions," said the alien girl. Terra's hands glowed but they flicked until going out completely. She frowned in perplexity until she saw the very same device now strapped to her waist. She tried to pull it off but failed.

"Sorry missy, but you just can't take the Cyborg make." He said with a smug grin. She sighed in frustration and looked down at the ground. Starfire motioned for Beast Boy to move and she took his seat next to Terra.

"You know were Robin is do you not? You know why he has been avoiding Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy," she stated deductively.

"He.."

"Yesss," said Cyborg. She looked around for a moment until locking eyes with the door way in the background.

"He's gone!" A small knife shot out from her sleeve and she cut the binding off her waist and she was up in a flash. In a blinding crack she blasted the three of them backwards and she dashed out the door. Starfire stood up and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, you will both follow he down the stairs."

"Where are you going," asked Beast Boy.

"A cut that is short," she answered. She ran past a wall council, smacked a panel as she went and a piece of the large window opened large enough for her to pass through. Flying like an arrow with red hair Starfire spiraled all the way down the tower until she met Terra as the blond haired girl passed through the main doorway. "Forgive me, but I must halt your escape."

"You cannot stop us; in the past twenty four hours Robin has become more obsessive than he has in the last twenty four months!" Terra lifted two boulders into the air and stood poised. Starfire charged her fists and hovered off the ground.

"I am sure I do not understand what you are talking about. But I am certain you will not succeed," said Starfire. Terra smirked and rose off the ground as well.

"It doesn't matter, unless I'm mistaken you'll be a having a relapse verrrry soon." She then clenched her fists grinding the boulders to small bits. Wide eyed Starfire then zig zagged about trying to avoid the millions of rocky bullets. Starfire spun around and shot a straight barrage of starbolts at her adversary. She aimed one at Terra's platform and blew it to smithereens. Terra fell a few feet before summoning a replacement rock. With a hungry smile she strained herself and lifted three enormous chunks of earth out of the ocean near the tower. Starfire gazed at her new problem with slight worry and gained more altitude.

"HA! HAhahahahaha," cackled Terra. She threw her arms forward and the moon sized rocks shot at Starfire. Starfire dived down to avoid the first one neatly cutting the grass as she flew up out of her nose dive. She rolled backward as the next one smashed into the ground next to her, sending shrapnel in all directions.

"FLY FOREST FLY!" Laughed Terra. Terra sent hte next giant boulder at Starifre and actually grazed her leg, making Starfire hiss in pain. She made a gripping motion with her hand and root popped out of the ground and nabbed Starfire by the ankle. She was pulled to the ground and skidded against the lawn. Terra hovered lower but remained well above her head.

"Do you like this Starry, do like this way about me? Ohhh I do. You better get used to it, cause Robin's going to find it a fine way to live."  
"NO! I do not believe you! Robin would never act as you do!" Terra shook her head as though Starfire had said two plus two was twenty two.

"Star I have news for you. In no time at all Robin is going to change….he's going to be a very baaad boy." Starfire closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"You speak only lies! Robin is my very best friend he would never do such things, I love hi"- Her eyes snapped open just in time to see the grin on Terra's face spread even larger.

"I would so hate to be you in short while. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Though it couldn't have sounded even less sincere. She raised her hand and a rocky spike formed above Starfire's head. "But don't you worry; I'll save you the trouble of killing yourself." Before she could even start to bring her arm down a blue blast shot out of nowhere and burst the rock to pieces. Cheetah Beast Boy leapt up and pounced Terra right off her rock platform. He morphed back into his human form and held her down on all fours.

"Terra what is with you, I thought you learned your lesson! I thought we had a chance someday!" Terra rolled her eyes.

"Beast Boy you fool! There never was an 'us'." She shoved him off her and rose back into the air. "And there never will be." With that she flew off back to the city. Beast Boy sat there for moment on his knees. Cyborg walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man." He shook his head and stood up.

"What are you sorry for?" They both walked over and helped Starfire up to her feet. "What did she say," asked Beast Boy. Starfire seemed to be spacing out. "Starfire." She blinked and popped her head in his direction.

"Sorry, I do not know to be honest. All I am sure of though is that we must find Robin, and with must haste. I have a terrible feeling he is going to be in need of us."

"But Star what you two," Cyborg gestured to her and the green changeling. "I don't think we should count out the bug you guys just had."

"We will have to risk it," resolved Starfire. She then began looking around. "Please, have either of you seen Raven?" As if on cue a strong gust of wind suddenly kicked up. The three of them shielded themselves from the tremulous winds. A small doorway/slash opening then appeared on the ground. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy gazed apprehensively as a pale hand suddenly shot up and clung to the lawn to get free. Another hand rose up, grasping the green grass for support. Within moments the arms were followed by a hood and a caped body. The wind died down and the portal shrank to nothing. The three Titans stared with cautious awe at what had so spontaneously happened. The hooded head then snapped up to reveal the most furious face Raven had ever dared to show them. Beast Boy turned milk white and fell over. Raven's eyes flickered between deep red and blazing black.

"Where-is-she," hissed Raven.

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY…………………

Terra flew over the many rooftops and city blocks with the wind flowing ever so freely through her hair. Just as she made yet another turn an unseen wire clothes lined her and she hit a nearby roof top. Fists glowing she stood back up and spun around.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S GOT THE NERVE?" She looked around and saw no one. With a boastful 'tsk!' she turned but came face to face with the darkest mask she had ever seen. "AHHH!" She yelled out and fell backward off her feet. Forgetting about her powers utterly she crawled backwards as the towering figure advanced on her. Terra started up at him, pale as snow. "Y-You! W-What do you want!"

"Where is Slade Wilson?" The voice that had pierced so many other villains of Gotham city now penetrated Terra as easily as she had once imagined it. His wing like cape overshadowed her, and there was no escape.

* * *

Once again guys sorry for taking so long, but I just had my wisdom teeth out and I've just been so nauseous. It was the weirdest thing, each time I tried to sit down and type I'd get all queasy again. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors I probably made, but I'm still kinda out of it. Hope yall are still enjoying it. Laters! 


	7. It's all for Her

**Jeanniestorm:** I hope your right about Robin, and YES! Batman has arrived. Time to open up a can-o-wup ass!

**Lilia-Lavender:** Yup that's me. Every morning I wake up and I think to myself 'Hmm, I wonder how I could possibly torment my reviewers?'. I'm not being cute; seriously that's what I do every morning. NAAA I'm just playing! lol. Sorry for being so evil.

**Shemka Oka:** Yes I think you did mention my story being good, but I don't get tired of hearing it. lol. Thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Invader Crystal:** Thanks.

**Kazzy 103:** UNACCEPTABLE! Your computer breaking down is no excuse to miss my story! –Looks around an empty room- Okay so maybe it is. LoL. Don't worry about it; I'm glad you got to read it all the same. You don't like Terra? I'll tell you what your not the first. Raven's always been suspicious of anything that seemed to be too good to be true. And Terra defiantly fell into that category. Was that Batman at the end of the chapter, you bet'ya it was! WOOT!

**BlazenHotSun:** Sorry for the confusion. Raven was about to banish Terra to some far off dimension, any one will do as long as it's far off, anyway before she could Robin let his conflicted emotions get the better of him and he stopped Raven in the act. That Terra all the time she needed and after causing Raven a lot of pain knocked her instead into the portal. I hope that clears all that up. Thanks by the way, I'm feeling a lot better.

**Samanthe2121:** You have nothing to worry about; no one is going to die. At least none of the heroes anyway.

**TTHPFan:** I know! Batman has arrived. What, did you think he was just gonna sit and let his old sidekick get pushed around. Would killing Starfire make Robin come to him? Now that's a good question, and it all depends on how you analyze the situation. Slade secretly poisons Starfire in order to get Robin good and distraught. At that point he's already emotionally upset, then as his long standing arch foe he contacts him and states that he has the only known cure. Coincidence? I think not, but in Robin's state how could he notice? All Slade would have to do then is slowly but surely weave Robin down a path that would ultimately lead to being at his side not only willingly but eagerly. It a very mild form of brainwashing, but at the end killing Starfire would only be a formality. It's a very ugly thing, the way evil works. But we just have to remember that good always wins in the end. Always has always will.

About the HP movies, I read somewhere that after GoF that they were going to get new cast members to play Harry, Ron, Hermione, and maybe even Draco. The article said that they were just getting to old for the parts. I think Dan Ratcliff, Emma Watson, Tom Felton are almost in their twenties. I could be wrong but that's just what I heard.

**Star Wars Queen:** That's okay; we all have lives outside of this website. Except me.

**Tamaraniangrl9:** Thanks, its good to know I'm doing things right. Because then the story just doesn't work all that well.

**Oenone:** You should read on, it could very well be Batman! Isn't Batman Begins just the most awesome movie ever! I applaud Christian Bale for doing the best done Batman in all the movies thus far.

**Serina Tsuki:** Actually you're thinking of Episode Three. Awesome movie.

**Boynetouch:** Thanks, I won't keep you waiting for much longer. Your update is just a scroll away. And just because I'm the excessive compulsive type; its series. And I'm glad you liked ch.5.

**Superrachie:** There's always hope.

**Inumonkey13:** Gotta love that song.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Yes all who fear Raven must now cower in fear, for she is back. And she's pissed, to say the least. And yes, Terra's death will be a monumental occasion attended by all the Terra haters around the globe. Why, because I said so! No that's a dumb reason. Beast Boy should really find someone who's either on the same team or who can stay on the same plain of existence. But I suppose Raven will work out just fine for him. Yeah Raven didn't know she was going to be born from a big bad demon and one day be his one and only means of coming into this world, man that's a bitch. No kidding, if Robin would just shut up and listen to Starfire more often he'd have a much happier life. I think so anyway. Every time she was all like 'Please come and take a break' he was all like 'No I'm too busy obsessing.' I mean it's sad sometimes, course then something like **this** happens and **now** we start listening.

Now that I think about it I totally agree with the overanalyzing the show. I really enjoy watching my favorites over again and seeing what I can spot in the background or any inferences here and there. I think my favorite Tamaranian traditions (the one's that made me laugh the hardest anyway) were gorb gorb (a lie but who cares) the festival of berating drapery. And the crown of meat, as seen in the episode 'Birthmark'. Are BB and Star better, are they. We'll just have to see. I have such a battle being planned in my head right now that my brain would probably explode if I don't stop to take a break. Whew! Of course! Everybody knows…_Batman!_

**Cottoncandyclouds:** Are you kidding, I would never even think of stopping at a place like this. I think the end would be a good place to stop. But even then I'm still not all that sure. No I disagree Terra's not insane…try "TOTALLY FLIPPED OUT CUKOO LA BANZA" –Beast Boy (one of my favorite BB lines). You have a wooden sword too, you should start learning with it. Kendo is sooo much fun. And let's face it, the Katana is just the coolest kind of sword.

**Rebel-Aquarius:** No you guessed right, its BATMAN! Now them baddies are in trouble.

**Anwen:** DUDE! I've seen Batman Begins twice now, its deffieantly one of my fav. Movies. And it's Ra's Al Ghul. He's one of my favorite villains. First of all he's got the most kick ass name and second he's always doing the most diabolical schemes! I know that's bad but he does it with such style, its hard to ignore. Glad your enjoying the story.

Thanks a bunch for all your reviews and now not wanting to hold up the update any more, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

It's all for her

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY…………………

Terra flew over the many rooftops and city blocks with the wind flowing ever so freely through her hair. Just as she made yet another turn an unseen wire clothes lined her and she hit a nearby roof top. Fists glowing she stood back up and spun around.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S GOT THE NERVE?" She looked around and saw no one. With a boastful 'tsk!' she turned but came face to face with the darkest mask she had ever seen. "AHHH!" She yelled out and fell backward off her feet. Forgetting about her powers utterly she crawled backwards as the towering figure advanced on her. Terra started up at him, pale as snow. "Y-You! W-What do you want!"

"Where is Slade Wilson?" The voice that had pierced so many other villains of Gotham city now penetrated Terra as easily as she had once imagined it. His wing like cape overshadowed her, and there was no escape. The dark knight was now the only she could see. "I'm waiting."

"Who says I even know who Slade is?"

"You know who he is." He grabbed her arm and lifted the billowing sleeve to reveal the 'Slade' logo branded on the side of her arm. She glanced at the branding mark and back him hesitantly. "That or the tattooists these days have become just a little too over zealous about their work." He then gripped her collar and pulled her closer. "Now where is he?" She gulped and put on a weak smile.

"Y-You wouldn't hit a little girl would you?"

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN……………….

The door to Slade's living room was kicked wide open and the whole house shook. Out of the dust cloud emerged Robin. Slade poked at the fiery embers of his fire and turned to the boy wonder.

"Do be careful Robin, after all this building has been condemned and it could come crashing down on us if you're just a little too rough." Robin closed it behind and wedged a board between the two large handles. "By the way I think you owe me a new door."

"And I think you owe me an explanation," spat Robin. "Raven's gone."

"Can't expect her to hang around all the time."

"You know what I mean! Terra's insane, and she just banished Raven before rightfully going there herself."

"As far as I'm concerned Robin, you are the reason why Raven is no longer in the picture."

"What are you talking about," asked Robin.

"From what I saw Raven was more than capable of disposing of Terra. Terra was completely helpless to save herself; it's disappointing to see such a thing but I suppose some things just can't be helped. In any case Terra would have surely been banished to some far off dimension…and then you stepped in to save the day. It was your intervention that gave Terra the edge she needed in order to fully liquidate Raven. Of course she went for the theatrics and decided to send her into the portal, not the cleverest of ideas but it suffices." Robin sent him a disbelieving look and pointed at him.

"You, how do you know any of that?"

"My my Robin, you've been away so long you truly don't know well enough do you? The answer is here…" he threw Robin a small case containing what looked like contact lenses. "Micro filament optics Robin, the lens fits over the users eye and transmits what they see back to its originator, a brilliant piece of technology yes?" Robin pitched the case aside.

"Slade please just give the rest of it, I can't do this anymore." Slade let out a few amused chuckles.

"Can't you Robin? We agreed a not long ago that you were going to earn the means to cure your _friend_, I will not let you have it simply because you've grown lazy." Robin took out his staff and held the tip at Slade's neck. "What do you intend to do Robin?" He turned his back to the infuriated boy wonder. "Because now is your chance to do it."

"I want nothing less than to kill you Slade." Behind his mask Slade grinned evilly.

"I know you would… I can feeel your anger. But you will not use it to its full potential why? I am unarmed and in a defeating position, why not strike me down with all of your might?" Robin was sweating from his conflicting emotions, he wanted to see Slade's rotting corpse thrown off the Jump City Bridge. He wanted to see it more than anything, but something else came into his mind. The one thing he had endeavored to save this whole time.

"I'm going to, because I'm not like you Slade."

"I told you long ago Robin, you and I are very much alike; in many respects. We are both willing to do what is necessary in order to achieve what we want most. I am of course referring to your Starfire, you desire her survival, am I right?"

"Yeah, what do you care?"

"You will stop at nothing to make sure she lives right?"

"Yes! But just what are you getting at Slade?" The masked villain turned around in place and faced Robin.

"You are not like them Robin." Robin's mouth parted somewhat. "They don't see things the way you do, they can't. The Titan's minds can only see the world through the quiet and comfortable lamp shade that has been pulled over by today's culture. You however recognize the world for what it really is; a dry, barren, cold, and cruel place. It is full of terrible people Robin who will do terrible things"-

"LIKE YOU!" Slade put is hand up.

"I just want you to hear me out Robin, and then you may decide for yourself." Robin narrowed his eyes and slowly lowered his staff but kept a firm grip on it. "You saw what happened on that rooftop, you did everything you could to make Raven see reason but in the end she chose her own personal vendetta's over Starfire's well being. In spite of everything you told her, no matter how much of what you said made perfectly logical sense, Raven ignored you completely. But more than that; she ignored Starfire." Robin looked down at the floor. He never thought about it that way, in a strange and very scary way; Slade was making sense.

"S-She did what she had to do…"

"Did she Robin? I seem to remember you telling her Terra could be sent to prison. Under the right conditions Terra could be incarcerated for a very long time."

"Just because I hate her doesn't mean I'll underestimate her, she's very resourceful; she would have escaped at some point."

"But you didn't know that, neither you nor Raven did. Face it Robin you did what was right, in order to serve the greater good." As much as Robin would ever despise to admit it he was beginning to see what Slade was talking about. Indeed, what business of it was Raven's to just decide that she could butt into Robin's dealings? It was actually all making sense. Robin sighed and turned away from him.

"I know what I have to do..."

"But you're afraid to do it," prompted Slade. He walked up behind Robin.

"They're my friends, more than that they're my family. I can't just…"

"It is necessary in order to ensure her survival. Once they find out what you've been doing they'll try to interfere and stop you. It's what must be done Robin, do not hesitate, leave none standing." Robin whirled around.

"I'll make sure they can no longer interfere with our deal but I will not kill them. Do you understand?" Slade thought for a moment then bowed his head.

"I do, they are of course your friends Robin. Incidentally I have a suggestion as to how you should proceed." Robin bit his lip in self consultation. He looked back up at Slade and he continued. "Put your friends aside for the moment, and focus on the Titans along the East Coast. If you cut off any possibility of back up then your task will become all the easier. I will even give you command over a handful of my forces, just to be more thorough." Robin retracted his staff and lowered his head.

"Alright, but don't take this the wrong way. I'm not your apprentice, I'm not your ally, and I'm not going to put up with this deal for much longer."

"Very well, and keep in mind when out there; its allll for her."

* * *

TITANS EAST TOWER…………………….

Robin stood atop the cliff overlooking the tower that sheltered their allies, the Titans East. His cape draped over his shoulders and billowed in the soft wind. With a small frown of dread he motioned for whoever was behind him to come forward. A legion of Slade drones approached his back and awaited further instructions. He sighed and turned his head.

"Keep your weapons on stun; none of them are to be killed. Lock them all in their brig. You will encounter…resistance. Just follow me in." With that he took out his comm. link and with a pirated signal (shown to him by Cyborg a while back) he was able to override their lockdown protocols.

Inside the tower Aqualad slept soundly in his water filled room. Suddenly the alarm went off and his eyes snapped open. He then heard Bumble Bee's voice over the loud speaker.

"Someone broke in, get on up and track em' down."

"Understood," answered he Atlantian. He turned around and came face to face with Robin. "What are you"- Robin grabbed him by the next and shoved back against the wall. The last thing he saw was a gloved fist and all went black. Down the halls Mas and Menos sped like cannon balls zipping around here and there. They ran up to a group of drones and knocked them clear off their feet.

"De dónde estos individuos vinieron?" Asked Mas. Which roughly translated meant where did they even come from. A corridor fully of drones saw them coming and promptly opened fire. The two super sonic heroes moved about to avoid the laser bolts. A shot close to Menos' feet nearly knocked them off balance but they kept going all the same. They spun around each drone like a cyclone and sent each of them to the floor in pieces. As they moved on a staff was thrown like a javelin at the wall in their path and Menos tripped over the bar crashing them to the floor. Two drones came over and picked up the symbiotic pair to be taken away.

In the dimly lit training room Speedy's bow was singing, shooting arrow volley after arrow volley. He jumped about dodging scattered laser bolts. He jumped into the air and fixed tow arrows to his bow and took aim. In the next second he nailed his two attackers in the head and he twirled his bow in the air.

"A few cups of coffee goes a long way." He heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Robin walking into the room. "Hey Robin, when'd you get here?" Robin did answer. "Well anyway I'm glad you're here, we've had a mad break in and I think it's old friend of yours"- The rest of the lights flicked on and Speedy found himself surrounded by drones. He fixed an arrow and darted his gaze around in multiple directions. "There's a lot of them but I think if we work together we can take em'." Once more Robin simply stood in place. "Robin?" Speedy looked around at the crowd once more and back at Robin with a look of saddened betrayal. Robin raised his hand and the drones all took aim. Wanting not to drag this on anymore than he had to Robin brought down his hand and they relentlessly fired on Speedy before he had a chance to even choose a target. Stunned he hit the floor and twitched from being shot numerous times. Robin stepped out into the hallway and was greeted with a report from one of the lead drones. Robin snatched the small panel and read it over. It stated that all members of Titans East had been apprehended, expect one.

"Bumble Bee," muttered Robin. He handed back the report and stalked down the hallway. "I'll take care of her."

In the main room the head of a Slade drone rolled off to the side as their leader, Bumble Bee, dealt with the small of drones that had found their way into the tower's main room. She rolled forward between the two remaining robots and zapped them with her twin blasters (I don't know what else to call them) in mid roll. She spun them in her hands and fixed back to her side. Bee was about to move on when she heard clapping from above her. She glanced upward at the balcony overlooking the large pool and saw Robin slowly beating his hands together. He gripped the edge of the balcony and allowed a small smile to paint his face.

"Impressive."

"I had to see it for myself before I could believe it," shot up Bee. Robin jumped down from the ledge and readied his staff. "Why are you doing this." Robin shook his head.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? I always thought the choice between good and evil was pretty darn clear."  
"I don't expect you to understand," said Robin. "All you need to know is that it's for the greater good and you'll be released in due time. After there's no longer a threat."

"What threat? What are you talking about; Robin whatever's going on let us help you," pleaded Bee. Robin however was in no state to hear reason.

"You can't help me, no one can help me. Except him. Now please come quietly." Bee reached for her blasters and held them at the ready.

"Sorry spike head, but you mess with my team you mess with me. I'm gonna hafta bring you down." Robin gave her a small bow.

"So be it." Robin darted forward and swung at his former Titan friend. She took flight and soared high above him. He reached inside his belt and threw up a handful of disks and bombs. The explosions covered nearly the entire air space around Bee making it impossible for her to see clearly. She heard his bird-grapple activate nearby and fired two shots in the said direction. He zoomed up behind her and knocked her in the back. With a small growl Bee flapped her wings so hard that the blinding smoke was blown away, revealing the boy wonder not far from her. He dangled from his rope for a second before Bee flew over and cut it with a quick swipe from her left wing. He hit the ground and rolled forward and out of his fall. Bee circled around and flew in low firing her blasters (or we could call them 'stingers'. We'll try that for while) along the way. As she flew past Robin downward hacked but missed entirely. She zoomed over head and shrank to size of wasp. Almost enjoying what she doing Bee then flew along Robin's head hitting him with her now mini stingers in the ears, nose, and back of the head. Robin waved his hand around his head as though trying to ward off a cloud of flies.

"Arrrghhhh, Hey! Cut it out! OUCH!" She socked him in the jaw, flew backward and regained her normal size.

"Face it boy wonda, I've got the advantage." Robin saw her starting to circle around again and smirked as he prepared two bird-a-rangs. She flew in low with her stingers and took aim. Robin shot forward and whipped both weapons directly at her. The bladed weapons spun past her and swiped off her insect wings with ease. She roughly tumbled forward and smashed into the wall. With an open mouth she stood up and reached around her back.

"You were saying something about an advantage," said Robin with a smug look.

"M-My wings, I can't believe you just did that."

"You wanna give up now?"

"Just come and get me!" Robin nodded in compliance and charged forward. He twirled his staff behind his back and brought it down hard but hit the wall instead. She jumped around him and held her stingers at the back of his head. "Now how bout **you** give it up already?" Robin scoffed.

"Bumble Bee, don't insult me." He ducked low and with a quick swipe of his leg tripped her off her feet. She fell to the ground and he kicked her stingers into the pool. He turned to leave and let out a tired breath. "Pathetic."

"I don't think so Robin," coughed Bee getting to her knees. Robin turned back around to face her. "You're the one who's pathetic; you can't even tell the difference between right and wrong anymore." With an angered curl of the lip Robin fast walked back over to her kicked her in the side of the head. She rolled over unconscious and lay limp. Robin took in heavy breaths and looked down on her without remorse.

"I _am_ right and wrong." He waved his hand forward and two more drones stalked in and carried her away. Robin made his way back up to the meeting area on the balcony and switched on the large screen. Slade's face appeared. "The Titan's East have been dealt with. I'll be expecting what you promised me."

"All in good time Robin, do what you need to do first and then we'll discuss the finalities." The screen went blank.

* * *

BACK AT TITANS TOWER……………….

Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven sat in the common room on the couch in more or less complete silence.

"Why didn't you go after her," asked Raven finally breaking the silence. They all looked around at each other.

"I am afraid I was restrained," said Starfire.

"We needed to help Star," said Cyborg. Raven then locked eyes with Beast Boy.

"Well, what's your excuse," she demanded.

"I, I was knocked out," he said with a small nod. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Some one should have gone after her; it would have given us a clue as to how she's involved with Robin."

"Or how Slade even managed to revive her," added Starfire.

"That as of now is somewhat irrelevant," returned Raven. Starfire nodded and looked down at the floor. She looked out the window and sighed. 'Robin where have you gone?'

"So Rob's gone missing, Slade somehow brought Terra back from being a rock, and now we don't even know where to start looking for either Robin or Slade," listed Beast Boy. Cyborg scratched his head.

"Uhh, yeah. That sounds about right."

"Dude! Isn't there any good news?"

"Well I **did** save a bunch of money on my car insurance by"-

"Don't! Even start that," snapped Raven. They then heard a small thud and turned to see Terra standing in the doorway. They all immediately got into battle stances. "YOU AGAIN! Just come a little closer." But Terra was just being held up, she was released and she fell to the floor. Behind her stood the dark knight of Gotham.

"Batman," exclaimed Cyborg. He stepped inside and they Beast Boy propped Terra against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"A wealthy man I know was just robbed by a friend of yours," replied Batman. They all looked confused for a moment. Starfire timidly approached him.

"Please do you know where Robin is?"

"Wherever Slade is, Robin will be. But I think this time he's let his obsession with him and his feelings for someone else overpower him. He's not in a very stable mood right now."

"What's going on? Where is he," asked Cyborg. Batman held out a small transmitter.

"He just finished sacking Titans Tower on the East Coast." Starfire put her hands to her mouth and began slowly shaking her head.

"No, Robin would never-he could not"-

"Like I said, he's extremely confused and angry. He's been deceived into working for Slade and Terra in order to acquire an anti-virus for you." Starfire swallowed sniffled.

"Don't worry Star, we'll get him back," said Beast Boy.

"No," came the alien girl. She wiped her eyes and stood firm. "I will deal with Robin; you will do what you can with Terra. Hopefully she has still retained a meager amount of morality to be cured of her evilness."

"Well I'm not sure about that last part but we'll see what we can do," assured Cyborg. He glanced over and saw Raven dragging Terra behind her.

"Ohhh don't worry, I'll keep her…_comfortable_." Beast Boy arched an eyebrow and wondered if leaving her with Raven was such a good idea. So thinking he dashed off to catch up with her. Starfire turned to leave also but felt heard someone following her.

"I coming with you," said Robin's mentor.

"Do you believe it will be necessary?"

"Who knows, but it pays to be prepared." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"I am curious, how were you able to extract all of that information from Terra?"

"Trade secrets," he muttered. She shrugged and followed him outside the tower. As she went she considered just what she was going to say to him when they actually met. 'Oh Robin, what have you done?'

Robin stood atop the roof of the tower he had just over powered and looked out over the ocean. He stood with a terrible scowl, as if he was angry for what had recently happened but was still without remorse. Robin had changed.

* * *

Please don't worry, Robin is not doomed to stay that way forever, and like all my stories this will have a happy ending. Hopefully. Just hang in there and we'll see what happens. 


	8. Breaking Free

**Little Red Ravenhood:** Oh Dude! They **are** making a Teen Titans movie. It's called Teen Titans: Tokyo, it isn't going to the theaters but who cares really? I'd defiantly buy it. Right Out!

**Invader Crystal:** At least you guys got something that somewhat resembled food. I don't even want to think of the slop they served back at my school. The dough in the school pizza was so uncooked that you could literally mold a sculpture out of it. Not to mention that it went up a nickel every year.

**Boynetouch:** Thanks, I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.

**Woot:** No kidding, BATMAN!

**Kazzy 103:** Who in their right mind would ever call Star stupid or dumb. She is not dumb! She is just a little naïve about the ways of earth and human behavior. That's why she's one of my favorite characters; it makes her so funny and cute. In actuality she's a lot smarter than most members of the team (regular or Titans East), Starfire's brilliance really shines in with her innocent nature. That is so, because the truly innocent have a talent for recognizing things in nature for what they really are. Thanks about your critique with Robin and Slade; Slade would seem like a really easy character to do but he's actually quite complex. The easiest part about him is that he's evil, no doy, what's hard is how he weaves about trying to carry out his plans whatever they may be.

I know I probably sound so stupid for asking this, me being the freaking author and all; but where exactly did a make a reference to bats? Are you talking about when Batman showed up? I was just a little confused about that.

**Anwen:** Don't panic! Robin will not stay bad, he can't. After all, he's Robin.

**Samanthe2121:** And what a scandal is it. Hope you like this chappy.

**Certified Teen Titan:** I was wondering, where does the URL you wrote down go to? Just curious.

**Shemka Oka:** Well I wouldn't want to be responsible for someone's death. Especially if they died because they were waiting on me. Good thing it's not in my nature to keep people waiting for long. So glad you like it so far, enjoy the chapter!

**Oenone: **If I had to choose which Tim Burton Batman I liked better; I'd have to say the first one with Joker. Jack Nicholson did such a good job playing him.

**Jeanniestorm:** Ohhh yes there will be a-lot-o butt wooping. Maybe he's going to try and kill Star maybe not. You'll just have to read and find out.

**GreenDayRox1999:** Yeah, I really couldn't resist.

**Cottoncandyclouds:** Oooh, ahhh, a broken light is not a good thing. Yes sword fighting is best fit for outside where these is no roof. However I wish I had your accident. I own a sharpened metal Japanese sword as well and last year, well, let's just say I didn't execute a move properly. I attempting a swipe my Dad showed me and I cut across the tip of my forefinger on my left hand. Needless to say it freakin' hurt. Now I've got a little round scar across the tip of forefinger from almost cutting it off entirely. Something like that really teaches you to be extra careful. And don't worry about our boy Robin, Star's coming to knock to some sense into him, figuratively and literally.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** You mean you haven't seen Batman yet? If you haven't; THEN GET YOURSELF ON DOWN TO THE FREAKIN' THEATER AND SEE IT! I really can't emphasize it any more than that without sounding completely nuts, though I probably already have. Hmm, Oh well.

As far as getting off the computer I know exactly what you mean; only it's not me. It's my sister. Morning, noon, and night she's on the family computer reading Inuyasha fanfic. I suppose everyone has their own preferences but come on, get off for a while! It got to point where Dad had to restrict the website from being accessed. Luckily and thankfully I can get on the web in my room so it's all good.

I just got through watching "Mother May Aye" and I sat in silence for a couple of minuets trying to piece together what I just saw. Then finally I came to the conclusion, the episode was completely insane. It was just as quirky as I thought it would be from the previews on CN. Though I thoroughly enjoy just about any TT episode (with the exceptions of "Deep Six" and "The Beast Within"). I could list my favorites but that would dragon all day and you don't want to have to endure my rambling. SEE I'm doing it now!

So you've basically got all the Tamaranian holidays figured out. That's so awesome! I'll have to remember to send you a "Happy Blorthog" e-mail come next January. I know I'm so glad summer is here. Time for TT episodes, reading and writing fan fics, and practicing kendo :Pauses for moment: Oh wait I always do that…..well there's more time to do. Can't wait for your next review.

X'hal!

**Story Weaver1:** Yeah, though I did say at the very beginning of this story that it is a Star Wars parody. So naturally some of it will be a little similar. Glad you like it so far!

**TTHPFan:** Yes you would think someone who supposedly knows Slade that well would be suspicious all the way to the end, but nooooo. Robin has to let his mixed emotions blind him from what's really going on. Oh well, Starfire will be along to knock some sense into him. This is actually the chapter I've been looking forward to getting around to writing, so I hope you like it just as much. Dude I'm right behind you with being left alone with Terra. Who knows what would happen should anyone of her enemies (and they are many) be left alone with her. In fact she may just disappear and then fifty years later one of her shoes will turn up on the coast of Hawaii or something.

Dan Ratcliff is still just fifteen? Really? Hmm, he looked a little older to me last time I saw him. I'll tell who looks different is Tom Felton; the way he looks in PoA is totally different from the two before it. I'm not irritated by it or anything, it just looks kinda weird.

Sure I know who Gary Oldman is. He's one of my favorite actors cause he's one of those actors who can do an awesome job at pulling off a hero or a villain (visa vi "Airforce One"). And he was excellent as Gordon in Batman. I've seen it three times now, I can't wait until it comes out on DVD. I got so hyped up about it when I first read an article about the characters because Ra's Al Ghul and Scarecrow are my two favorite villains from Batman. You know! You know, if we could combine them with some TT villains that could make a pretty good fic. Hmm, oh well! Getting back to the point. I'm not really sure if it originally was Ra's Al Ghul who trained Bruce but I'm not an expert so what do I know. Alright enough of my rambling, I'll stop so you can go ahead and read the fic. Laters!

Dan-

**Mewtant307k:** You know that's really good to hear. I seriously don't get too many reviews like that. That's great, I'm glad you're liking the story so much. If you like it (along with everyone else who reads it) then I'm happy. Yeah did Terra really think Raven would get stuck in a portal **she** created? I think not. No there really are only hints of fluff right now but there will be some in this and the last chapter. What's funny is that someone else who reviewed for this said that Terra was a deranged psycho in the comics, just like in my story. So I said, "Well that's just fine." And thank you, I would most defiantly rather have you as a fan than an enemy. Yup, can always use one less enemy: Whistles around inconspicuously: Anywho, are you a registered user on If not then I could e-mail you whenever I update or start a new story. Only if you want. Glad you like it so far.

**A Fan of Romance:** I know I even get mad at myself sometimes, but it really can't be helped. I hope you enjoy this next part!

**Azngrl88:** Its quite simple really, Raven was able to get out because she's the one who created the portal in the first place. Plus we've seen Raven travel between plains of existence before (visa vi "The Prophecy").

Thank you for all the reviews, I enjoyed reading them so much. Here for you now is the next installment, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Breaking Free

Robin stood atop the roof of the tower he had just over powered and looked out over the ocean. He stood with a terrible scowl, as if he was angry for what had recently happened but was still without remorse. Robin had changed.

* * *

BACK AT TITANS TOWER…………….

Beast Boy paced around nervously outside Raven's room. The dark Titan had pulled Terra inside behind her and forbade anyone from intruding on them. It had been an hour and half since the Raven had shut and locked the door. Cyborg walked on up munching on an ice cream bar while holding another three in his arms.

"Yow BB," he asked threw a mouthful of chocolate and vanilla.

"Cy they've been in there for almost two hours, maybe I should go in." Cyborg gulped down he last of his first bar and shook his head.

"Bad idea; first, remember she doesn't like anyone going into her room. Second, she locked the door and there ain't much you can do about that."

"Oh really," he asked holding up a small bit of paper. On it Cyborg made out a six digit code and instantly knew what it was.

"YO! How'd you get that?"

"I'll tell you some other day, but I think I really need to be in there-"

"Beast Boy," interrupted Cyborg. He stopped and looked up at him. "You sure you'd be okay in there? I know you and Terra have history, bad or good, either way it could be dangerous for you."

"Listen Cy I know Terra's lunatic but I can handle her, I promise." Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and stood in the changeling's way no longer. Beast Boy entered the emergency access code into the panel next to Raven's door and as it slid open he took a bounding step inside. Raven was sitting on her bed and her head snapped in his direction. He looked around and saw Terra completely unbound and sitting in a corner all by herself. Beast Boy went up to her and waved a hand in before her eyes, she didn't even blink halfway.

"Raven what did you do to her?"

"We had a little talk is all, and we we're not finished yet. Are we Terra?"

"No Raven," said Terra in a monotone. Beast Boy quickly looked back at her. "We are not done yet." Beast Boy gazed at her utterly bewildered.

"Again Raven, what did you do?" Raven rose from her bed and walked up behind Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I simply have nothing good to say about her. She is nothing but an evil snake who will stop at nothing to get her way. She deserves to be locked away forever in a cage without a ke-"

"STOP IT!" Beast Boy boomed over Raven. He looked at her over his shoulder and then turned back to Terra. "She's done a lot of bad things yes but she's still a human being for God's sake. I mean look at her looks like she's seen a ghost." Raven snickered.

"Well she's certainly dead to me." She beckoned Beast Boy to step aside and he reluctantly moved over. Raven sat down before Terra. "Terra."

"Yes Raven?"

"Look at me." Terra obeyed without question and stared Raven directly in the eyes. She gazed at Raven with an almost childlike smile. "I want you to answer every one of my questions with complete honesty." Terra nodded.

"Okay Raven…what ever you say." Beast Boy gulped. It was almost too bizarre to even believe it was happening, yet it was. Raven must've given Terra a lobotomy or something; because this was so **not** Terra. Terra's gaze began to droop and Raven snapped her fingers before her. Terra's face popped back up.

"Pay attention to me," she ordered fiercely. "Now, tell just how you and Slade were planning to manipulate Robin." Terra took a deep breath.

"We planned to use his pained emotions and Slade's signature grip to slowly coax Robin into being both a willing and eager apprentice."

"How," said Raven shortly. A smile now spread across Terra's face.

"Now I want **you** to do something for me Raven…" Raven arched a brow. "I want you to picture an egg. Now picture this egg under the heel of your foot. What happens when you press down on the egg just a little..too..hard?" As she spoke her grin grew wider. Raven remained silent. "It breaks. SPLAT!" Raven and Beast Boy both jumped slightly. "Now replace the egg with Robin, and _your_ heel with Slade's. You get what I'm saying? You catch my drift? Robin is gone Raven and there isn't a damn thing any of you can do about it." A slow and steady giggle then issued from the defeated girl. Beast Boy watched with growing dread as her giggle steadily grew into a ringing maniacal laugh. Raven stared wide eyed at the sight before and without a seconds hesitation snapped her fingers once more and Terra quieted instantly. The blonde former Titan stared blankly at the floor and began quietly humming to herself. Raven stood up and led Beast Boy a few feet away from the girl in the corner.

"Get a hold of the people at Arkham," she looked back at Terra. "Tell them they have a new patient on the way." Beast Boy however gave Raven a stern look.

"Why not do things your way?" She turned and narrowed her stare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'll go call those people." He swiftly moved out of her room leaving her alone once more with Terra. Raven sighed and stepped up to the girl once more.

"Just what were you and Slade up to…" Without looking up at her Terra let out a small chortle and shook her head.

"Oh it's too late anyway. You, Robin, me, all of us….there's no hope for any of us. We-are-all-doomed."

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN…………………

Robin had remained in his spot on the Titans East roof, rooted where he stood. He had been procrastinating his return to Titans Tower to finish the job with his teammates but found he couldn't put it off for much longer. He kicked a few loose rocks off the side and turned to leave.

"Robin!" He stopped dead. Could it be? No, it was impossible. How could she be here? Robin whirled around and saw none other than Starfire gliding down not far from him. Open mouthed Robin looked around to see if anyone else was around but so no one. Though from high above them a tall solitary figure observed the two from a pair of night vision binoculars.

"Starfire," he said astonishment. She landed and held her arm while looking at him apprehensively. Robin stopped when he noticed that she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him. "Starfire what's wrong? How'd you get better so soon and so easily?" Starfire hung her head somewhat. "Starfire what is it?"

"Robin, what have you been doing?"

"What have I been doing? I've been slaving away trying to put together a vaccine for you and Beast Boy." Starfire nodded and crossed her arms.

"Really, and by what method did you use to acquire this vaccine?" Robin shifted around a bit.

"Well…What I did was…you see I was in a tight spot and you know when your desperate and uh, and uh." Starfire sent him a reproachful look. Finally he assumed she knew about what had transpired at Titans East. "It was necessary."

"Robin do you truly believe such a thing," asked Starfire. "I would never allow the defeat of my friends even if for the sake of my survival." Robin's mouth parted and he tilted his head at her.

"Are you saying…that everything I've done, which I've done for you, what I've been through…means absolutely nothing to you?" His face gradually transformed into a piercing frown. She sighed and shook her head.

"Forgive me Robin, but I simply cannot abide by what you have done." And Robin snapped. The small comm. link Slade had given him went off in his ear. 'You see Robin; even she doesn't appreciate what you did for her. If she escapes from here she will most likely report you to the authorities, she is therefore now an enemy and must be allowed to die.'

"_Quiet_," hissed Robin with his hand to his ear. Starfire unfolded her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Who are speaking to Robin? Could it perhaps be Slade? Is he not the one whom you have been conducting business with?"

"You don't know anything about that!" Shouted Robin.

"Robin I am cured of my ailment, please abandon Slade's presence and return with me."

"And I'm asking you not to get in my way Star. Everything I have done is for the greater good!"

"And you decide what the greater good is?"

"Yes!"

"The ends do not justify the means Robin," said Starfire. Robin turned away from her and began reaching for his assortment of throwing weapons.

"If you're not with me, then you're against me." Starfire hung her head once more and lifted off the ground a few feet. Her eyes glowed green as did her balled up fists and stood ready.

"Only someone who delves in the criminal activities would say such things. It pains me to say that I must do battle to whomever adopts such a mindset." Robin extended his staff and took a deep breath.

"As do I." He whirled around and threw up a trio of bird-a-rangs. Star blasted two of them and dodged the third. She returned fire with a few scattered starbolts followed by a stream from her glowing eyes. Robin back flipped a number of times to avoid the balls of energy but got struck in the gut by her eye beams.

"You're skills should have granted you the ability to avoid that," said Starfire. "However, anger and hate cloud your judgment. It is because of this that you cannot claim victory today."

"Enough!" Robin shouted at her and jumped high into the air with his staff high above him. Starfire gazed wide-eyed and open mouthed as Robin aimed to land down on her. She reached up and crossed her arms in an X formation to block his attack. He slammed down on her and she gritted her teeth from the force she had to absorb. She pushed aside his momentum and round house kicked him. He flew back about thirty feet and skidded to a halt. The next thing he knew his bo-staff was simmering hot and he dropped it with a yelp. Robin looked back at Star to see her lowering her hand. With an animalistic growl he pitched an ice disk and it struck her in the left leg. Firmly planted where she stood she pulled and tugged to get free but couldn't. She looked up and saw Robin once again charging towards her. She finally blasted her way out and allowed Robin to slip on the small patch of ice and tumble forward like a kick ball. He landed in a crumpled heap and Starfire hovered over him with a steady stream of tears running down her face. The clouds above them started drizzling hard drops of water over the battling teens.

"I was not delirious when we spoke in sickbay, I love you. Robin please come to your senses!" Robin staggered to his feet and held another set of bird-a-rangs. He panted heavily needing to catch his breath. He threw one and Starfire allowed it to cut across her leg. She winced and fell to her knees.

"What are you doing," asked Robin. "Defend yourself."

"I will not, I refuse to fight against you any longer. If this is truly the life you wish to lead than I will stand before you no longer. You must strike." Robin already had his shorter spare staff in hand and he was shaking from confliction. 'You heard her Robin; she must be allowed to die.'

"Attack me Robin," said Starfire still on her knees. She looked at him past her damped bangs and saw that he as listening to someone else also. 'Attack her Robin.' Robin looked around uncertainly then back at Starfire. 'Kill her Robin.'

"Kill me Robin." Finally Robin heard both Starfire and Slade say in exact unison. "ATTACK!" With a loud cry Robin darted forward, the rain drops bouncing off him as went. Starfire closed her eyes as Robin drew nearer and nearer. With just two feet of space separating them Robin brought down his staff…but Starfire never felt a it connect with her. With a small breath of relief Starfire slowly opened her eyes and saw Robin standing before her with his staff held just an inch above her head. Robin stood bent over with his mouth hanging wide open and his arms trembling. 'What are you doing Robin? Kill her. Kill her now!' Robin roughly pulled the earpiece out and threw it aside. The optical contacts soon followed suit. He dropped his small staff and it clattered to the ground then rolled off to the side. As for Robin himself he lost balance and fell backwards on the roof and began crawling away from Starfire. She stood and approached him.

"Robin…" She reached down to touch his shoulder but he recoiled and moved away. His hair was now matted over his head from getting wet.

"NO! Don't! I-I don't deserve it." Starfire knelt down beside him and reached around his waist. She felt him tense up like a rock but pulled him up to sitting position none the less. "Starfire…Oh God Star! Please, I'm so sorr-" She put her hand to his mouth to silence him.

"It is not I who needs the apologies Robin." He knew of course that she was referring to Titans East. She turned his face so that she could look at him. "However, I am most happy that you are no longer misguided," she said with her warm smile. "But now Robin we must make with the haste if we are to bring Slade to justice." She moved to get up but Robin did budge.

"I can't fight him Star, I'm no hero. I never wanted to loose you and I let him trick me. Do you understand Star?" She sat back down next to him. "I can't do it again, I can't go through loosing those who matter most to me…you mean too much to just let go." Before then he had almost forgotten that Starfire was actually with him and his eyes went wide when he realized what he had just confessed. Starfire took Robin's hand in both of hers.

"Please Robin, come with me." Again Robin simply sat in a despairing stupor. She thought for a moment. "What must I do to convince you to follow me?" Robin then looked back at her.

"The Starry eyes?" Starfire was a bit taken aback by this but then smiled impishly.

"If I must, I will employ them."

"Would you? Could you, please?" She smiled and happily obliged. She gazed directly into his eyes and let out a small whimper, she then allowed her lower lip to tremble just enough so that it was noticeable. Finally came Robin's favorite part, her eyes then sparkled like emeralds. It was as if Robin had just awoke from a spellbound captivity. He shook his head and smiled.

"Now how can I say 'no' to that face?" With a happy giggle Starfire helped him to his feet and handed him back his two lost weapons. "Alright, Slade's hiding in some house on the outskirts of Gotham so if we leave now we could be there before nightfall."

"Agreed Robin, however there is someone else who wishes to speak with you."

"What? Who?" She glanced over his shoulder and Robin turned to see his mentor standing behind him. Robin immediately stood up straight. "B-Bruce?"

* * *

Alright I know what you're thinking. And it's really not much of a cliffy. Batman just tells Robin a few things and that's about it. Even so, I'm still sorry for stopping there but I being yelled at to come down for dinner. Yeah I just found out that I have to eat in order to live and in turn to keep writing. So I promise not to keep yall waiting for long and I hope your liking it. See ya! 


	9. To Change or not To Change?

**Samanthe2121:** Well it must be because there's a reason for it. lol.

**Starfire-is-not-wimp:** :Joins chorus: Robin's gonna get in trouble! Robin's gonna get in trouble! Robin's gonna get in trouble:Starfire-is-not-wimp hits me over the head with a golf club: Ow, thanks! Anyway yes I will admit that a lot of that episode was funny. Like I think Raven said the most hilarious line she has ever said in the history of that show! When they finally get the old lady back in the pie and they're all standing around it and Cyborg asks "Sooo, she's in the pie now?" Raven says "Sure, Okay" shrugs and walks off. I swear I died I was laughing so hard. I mean here I am still talking about it :sighs: Anyway, yes Robin was defiantly putting things into perspective in this chapter. After I read your review I went back to the part with the starry eyes and I was like "Wow, he does seem like a child there." An excellent observation.

And yes I recommend, nay I order to get out there and see the movie! That is unless you've already seen it by the time you're reading this. Then in that case, go see it again! I watch a little anime; like Ruoni Kenshin (that's an awesome show), and a new one called Samurai Champloo. Have you seen that one yet, it's a lot like Kenshin only I think it's a lot more graphic as far as blood and stuff. I like just about anything that has to do with samurai, just check my name. One of my favorite movies is the Last Samurai. :Two thumbs up: And thanks, I really enjoy your writing as well. Well got to go so you can go ahead and read this chapter. Laters!

**Kazzy 103:** Yes I will agree what Raven did was an improvement. Though your question will be answered very shortly as you find out just what happens pretty soon. The reason Robin and Starfire will so well is the balance of personalities. Robin is a somewhat darker individual who feels a little lonely at times. And then you have Starfire; a naturally jovial, innocent, and adorable. She basically helps to uplift him from his down times and despairs. I'm sorry to all those RobRae shippers out there but Raven simply can't do that. I know I eagerly await the TT movie, they said production was going to begin in late spring so that means I have no idea when it's coming out. Oh well, I still can't wait. Batman Begins is now one of my favorite movies; mostly because it had my favorite villain in it. Ra's Al Ghul is just so awesome. So, I'll stop talking so you can read the fic.

**Oenone:** There's nothing worse than an angry mentor, especially when he happens to be Batman.

**Starsweetie:** No its not just you, I said at the beginning of this fic that it was a bit of Star Wars parody. I hope it doesn't make it any less enjoyable.

**Likinparkh2over:** Thanks, I am honored to be in your favorites :Bows head:

**Starfire princess of Tamaran:** Really? I hope its not too tense to read. Glad you like it anyway.

**Greendayrox1999:** No kidding, I'd probably just jump off the roof right then. Well, no I wouldn't…but you get the idea.

**Star + Robin:** I say this with complete sincerity; this review really meant a lot. I'm really glad you like it so much. I mean I very rarely get told my story should be made into an episode. You know what I love you too. :Gives you a hug: Only you might wanna watch out for them security guards. LOL. Can't wait to see what you think of this next chapter. Laters!

**KaliAnn:** Hey that's okay, I'm glad you got to read it anyway. I'm also glad you enjoyed the fight so well. I have others which I hope you'll like just as much.

**Little Red Ravenhood:** Man I'm sorry but I don't know anymore then what I told you last chapter. It's a damn shame but even on they have very little on the subject.

**WHOCARES:** Don't worry, I try to update as soon as I can.

**A Fan of Romance:** Yes! We can all celebrate that Robin is no longer fighting his own people. And Terra has become a vegetable!

**RainDragon:** I forgot if I already said this in my review for your story; but many of these stories on this website are predictable. I am still very glad you enjoy it none the less.

**Anwen:** Thanks, I try to stay focused as far as updating goes. People take the time to read and review the leas one can do is get the next chapter out to them as quickly as possible. Its common courtesy.

**Invader Crystal:** Thanks:Hands cat to my sister: OOPS! I forgot my sister is allergic to cats. :Smiles evilly: Or did I?

**TTHPFAN:** What did Raven do to Terra? Well I'm afraid I can't really tell you that right now. You should read and find out. And yes Robin is finally back to normal and with Star where he belongs. And alls well that ends well, WAIT! The story's not over yet. It's not over until it says _Fin_ at the end. You know I haven't been to a drive in movie in such a long time. I think the last movie I saw at a drive in was Power Rangers the Movie about nine years ago. That's a longo time. And in retrospect I kinda wish I had seen something better, oh well. Hey, it's perfectly okay to ramble. You can ramble all you want, your one of the people I look forward to hearing from. Please ramble; it makes for a good conversation. Glad you enjoyed this chapter I eagerly await your opinion on this one. Oh and your still interested in 'Titan Supremacy' right? I'm sorry I'm so wrapped up in this story I fell out of my patteren of switching between updates. See ya. –Dan-

**Mr. Rogers:** No offense…but I would really like to know just what hell "Blob" is all about. Seriously what are you talking about?

**Dstar504:** Hey everyone has a passion in life, yours just happens to be Robin being evil. And you know what, that's perfectly okay. You just have to deal with the fact that he eventually changes back to being a good guy. In my stories anyway.

**Cottoncandyclouds:** Though I applaud your cuz's Valiant attempt at one of the most difficult weapons in all of martial arts, it was still a crazy thing to do. I tried it once and di the exact same thing. My head was throbbing for hours. I have pity for your cousin, cause I know how it feels.

**Jeanniestorm:** No, no I think you really are psychic. Really its very possible. Or I could just have no idea what I'm talking about. :slaps self out of spacing out: Anyway I'm sorry for keeping your waiting, here's your update without any further interruptions.

**Roi-Tan:** I don't mean to sound smug; but you think that was intense just wait till a later chapter (not this one) comes up. I would disagree though, I really liked Batman.

**Story Weaver1:** Ohhh boy, the only thing more brooding than an angry mentor is an angry girlfriend. :coughStarfirecough:

Once again thank you so much for your reviews; I enjoyed reading every single one of them (Though I would really like Mr. Rogers to explain his a little more). Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Nine

To Change or not to Change

"Alright, Slade's hiding in some house on the outskirts of Gotham so if we leave now we could be there before nightfall."

"Agreed Robin; however there is someone else who wishes to speak with you."

"What? Who?" She glanced over his shoulder and Robin turned to see his mentor standing behind him. Robin immediately stood up straight. "B-Bruce?" The dark knight of Gotham himself gave Robin a short nod. "How long have you…been standing there?"

"Don't worry I didn't hear your conversation," he replied in a gruff voice. "However…" He shot a quick glance at Starfire and she nodded.

"I shall go and see to freeing our friends inside the tower," said Starfire gliding away.

"Wait Star, be careful there are probably three dozen drones down there too," called Robin. She nodded with a smile and disappeared down the stairs. Robin then gulped and turned back to his father figure. He had always been way taller then Robin, however right now Robin felt no bigger than two inches.

"First off, I would really like to know just why you even considered working with one of your enemies; your arch enemy no less." Robin hung his head in shame. "This goes against everything I taught you," added Batman fiercely.

"Starfire was in danger," said Robin. Batman let out a short breath and eyed the staircase that she had traveled down. He then shot his gaze back to Robin.

"Principles and virtues are not things you can just throw out the window when you deem it necessary. When your life is over and your standing before your creator such things as 'I was ordered by another' or 'Morality was not convenient at the time' will not suffice!" Robin hung his head, if possible, even lower. Batman looked around for a moment and lessened the tension in his voice. "As it turns out Raven has discovered how to destroy whatever was infecting Starfire." Robin's head shot up.

"Really! She has? What is it?"

"It really was a virus; however the strain had been engineered to respond to certain radio signals. In short they were designed to act at a preordained moment." He handed him a small disk not unlike the ones Robin already carried. "A small EMP blast should take them out for good." Robin took it and shook his head while stuffing it away.

"But how do we get them out of her system once they're fried?"

"The immune system should take care of that, as it is both Titans seemed to be cured already. However I want you to hold on to that just in case." Robin nodded. Batman then walked up to the ledge and looked out over the side. Robin followed and stood next to him. "It's occurrences like these that remind me why I don't become involved with others." Robin looked over at him.

"I know, but Starfire is different. It's as if whenever she's around I-"

"You don't need to go in detail Robin I get the idea," interrupted Batman. Robin had to grin. He just wouldn't be Batman if he wasn't a little rude all the time. "Whether you want to believe it or not I do know Slade, and how his mind works. And I can promise you he had no intention of giving you what you needed to save her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry to me; be sorry to the ones coming up the stairs." Robin quickly turned and saw Starfire coming back out, the Titans East closely following behind her. He turned back only to find that Batman had made his signature disappearance. He figured he would stay facing away from them as much as he possibly could. Finally he heard Starfire clear her throat.

"Robin, I believe you have something of importance to say to our friends." He stiffly turned around and was not the least bit surprised to see a horrible glare plastered on each of their faces. Robin stood open mouthed at his loss for words. Bumble Bee stepped out from behind Starfire and crossed her arms.

"Boy, you better consider yourself lucky I can grow these back," she said gesturing to her amputated wings. He nodded like his neck was made out of rubber and saw Aqualad moving his busted jaw around. Robin saw that he was receiving no reprieve from either Speedy or Mas and Menos. He sighed and shifted his weight.

"Look guys…I made a very bad mistake." Speedy snickered.

"Very bad, thank you for putting it so delicately."

"Yeah what you now? The boy wonder of understatements," quipped Aqualad. Mas and Menos suddenly broke into a really long and angry speech, one which only they could understand. Finally Robin had had enough.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT," he roared. "I was a dam fool you don't need to rub it in anymore."

"Nooo I think we do," said Bee with a sarcastic grin. "I mean it's not everyday a **friend** and **ally** comes and shatters our trust. Do us a favor, pal, leave and don't ever come back."

"No!" Interjected Starfire. "Please you must not say things like that. Robin has admitted his faults and is in the process of making repressions."

"This has nothing to do with you Starfire," said Speedy. "Actually you more of a victim, like us."

"If memory serves me correctly, you once carried out the bidding of an evil individual," said Starfire now standing next to Robin. They all looked around at each other. Bee then shook her head.

"That was a totally different situation Star; we were being manipulated by someone with a powerful mind." Starfire smiled lightly at how easily she was going to win this argument.

"Is not Slade someone with a powerful mind, who used his ways to sway Robin from the truth? However abstract his methods are very much similar. You cannot deny that Robin has been the most victimized out of all of us." Bee opened her mouth to respond but found she had no return argument. She looked back at her teammates for help but they couldn't do anymore then she could. Robin stepped out from behind Star and stood before the five angry Titans.

"I know I shouldn't have listened to Slade in the first place, that I should have just let Raven come up with the idea that she was about to tell me awhile ago. But since I didn't do all that I'm going to promise you that I will find Slade and he will pay for all of this." He looked each of them in the eyes. "So help me God I will." Starfire nodded behind him and took his shoulder.

"An admirable idea Robin, I will accompany you."

"Well…," said Speedy. They both looked over at him. "I was thinking maybe we could just let Robin clear things up with Slade and you and I could catch a movie," he said with a sly grin. Starfire looked slightly affronted and she noticed Robin stepping in front of her.

"You know on second thought I must just take you up on your offer and never come back again. Oh Speedy mind your own business." He turned and began waling away. "Hope your wings get better Bee," he said without looking back. Starfire gave Speedy a small frown and quickly caught up with Robin. She took hold of his arms and flew him to the top if the cliff where his R-Cycle stood waiting. She brought him back down to the ground and touched down soon after.

"Please Robin do not be bitter toward our friends, they simply do not understand what you have had to endure."

"I know Star, but that's not really what ticked me off." She considered the past conversation then came across the object of his anger.

"You need not fear Robin. I have no desire to go to the place of theatrical viewing with Speedy." Robin however didn't seem convinced.

"He is a pretty good Titan. While we competed against each other in that Champion of Heroes thing he came pretty close to beating me at some point. Why not be with a hero who actually sticks to what's right?" Starfire stared at him for a moment quite taken by surprise by his question. She held her arm.

"I will admit Speedy has done some great things as a Titan of this city." Robin hung his head somewhat. Starfire turned back to face Robin with a warm smile. "But he is not _my_ hero." She then leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She then took flight. Robins stood half stunned half overjoyed. He finally turned around and saw Starfire above motioning for him to follow. With a growing smile of his own Robin put his helmet on, hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off down the road with Starfire flying above.

* * *

TITANS TOWER………… 

Cyborg sat on the couch watching a little TV while Raven took her turn at doing the dishes. Every now and then Cyborg would glance over the couch at Raven as though he wanted to ask her something but couldn't sum up enough courage to do it. Finally Raven got fed up with it and irritably threw her sponge back into the sink and looked over at him.

"Is there something matter," she asked curtly. He switched off the large screen and got up form the couch. He sat down at the small bar across from the sink where Raven was working.

"BB told me about your 'talks' with Terra." Raven nodded while getting back to her dish washing.

"Is that a fact, and what did he say?"

"That you switched her brain with a potato or something. Whatever you did it sounds a little too creepy to be done even for Terra," said Cyborg. Raven held up a mug and scrubbed it for the fourth time. "Just what did you do to her?"

"I have put her in a semi-vegetative state; it shuts down her primary senses but still keeps her open to suggestion."

"So you lobotomized her…" Raven thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"In laymen's terms, yes."

"Can she come out of it?"

"Don't know, don't care," replied Raven setting down her mug and picking up a small dish. After a tense pause and she was sure Cyborg was glaring at her somewhat she finally set down her dish and turned to him. "What! I needed answers from her and that was the only way I could be sure she was telling the truth."

"Good lord Raven you could have given her permanent brain damage or something-" At once the dish and the mug she had just washed shattered. Cyborg looked back up at her to see small tears forming in her eyes.

"I just don't get it," she said hoarsely. "Terra's committed unforgivable crime against us and suddenly everybody's on her side? What I did is no worse than what she would have done. Why can't you two see that? Why is Beast Boy suddenly against me?" With that she stomped out of the living room leaving Cyborg baffled and confused. It was extremely rare and only on certain occasions that they saw Raven freak out like that. he let out apologetic breath and walked out of the room himself.

---------

Terra sat alone by herself curled up in a corner in Raven's room. She sat with her eyes half closed and staring off into space. Every now and then she would start humming to herself as though not having a care in the world. At that moment however she suddenly blinked her eyes and rubbed them gingerly. She looked around for a moment as though abruptly waking up from a deep sleep. Using the corner for support Terra roughly stood to her feet and rubbed her temples. With a few deep breaths she pulled back her sleeve and glanced at her watch.

"Fourteen hours? I've been here for fourteen hours? What've I been doing all this time?" She wondered aloud. She took a step forward and felt a little nauseous from being in a sitting position for so long. Terra opened Raven's door and cautiously peeked outside and in each direction. Very quietly she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Staying close to the wall she swiftly and silently trotted down the corridor like a cat trying to find a way out. She looked around a corner and jumped back hurriedly as Cyborg passed by and continued on down the hall. Her heart pounding she let out a breath of relief and bumped into a small picture hanging on the wall. It fell and the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the halls. Wide eyed she darted back down the hall and flew into the first room she saw. Cyborg came back around the area and saw the fallen picture on the floor. He picked it up and surveyed it for a moment before shrugging and walking back to his room.

"Might wanna get some better hooks next time I'm out," he muttered. Terra poked her head out of the bathroom and continued on her way. From down the hall Raven walked while reading a novel and stopped before her door. The door slid open and she went in.

"Hello Terra, time for another Q and A." She said while closing her book. She looked around her room and noticed that Terra was gone. With a nonchalant sigh Raven walked back over to her door and hit an alarm next to it. A loud shrill sound filled the tower letting Cyborg and Beast Boy know something was up. Raven went to a wall panel and brought up the tower's personnel locators. "Alright Terra where are you," she said under her breath. She spotted a red dot moving along the stair case and into basement. A black aurora covered her and she sank beneath the floor.

---------

Several floors down Terra moved into the basement and looked around for any means of escape. Hearing something out of the corner of her ear Terra's fist glowed yellow and she turned in its direction. She saw no one. With a small swallow she turned back around and came face to face with Raven. She let out a surprised yelp and stumbled backwards.

"Where do you think your going," asked Raven.

"Stay away from me!" Raven hovered a few feet closer to her making Terra back up somewhat. "I'm not yours to control anymore!" Raven let out a faint laugh.

"Righhht, and that's exactly what you told Slade last time we saw you with him isn't it? Yet there you were just a while ago about to cut Star's throat because Slade told you to. History really does repeat itself with you doesn't it Terra?" The blond haired girl kept her distance still. "Am interested however as to how you managed to wake up."

"How should I now, I just woke up in your chamber of horrors and decided I better bounce on outta there." Raven started shaking her head.

"Your not leaving this tower until I find out a few more things, like why were all doomed for starters."

"You'll find out soon enough," retorted Terra. "However Starfire and Beast Boy have been doomed since the beginning." Raven narrowed her eyes then they widened at suddenly and terrible realization.

"They're not really cured yet, are they?" Terra bowed and clapped her hands.

"Brilliant deduction Holmes, brilliant."

"But how can you let this happen? Even after Beast Boy stood up for you while I had you, because that's not something **I** would have done I assure you." Terra smirked and her hands glowed brighter.

"Oh its simple Raven…I'm nuts." She then ran forward and tackled Raven to the ground. Her eyes blazing Raven blasted Terra off of her and she landed on her feet with a small thud. Raven threw her arms forward sending a wall of black energy at her enemy. Terra put her hands up and felt herself being pushed back by a powerful force. Terra forced the floor to come up behind Raven and smacked her hard in the back. The black field faded away and Terra formed a rocky hand out of the earth beneath the floor. She gripped Raven in its clutches and began squeezing the poor Titan.

"Well this feels gooood, don't you think Raven?" Raven struggled to get out of the hands grasp but each time she tried to summon her powers the giant thumb would flick her across the head, disrupting her concentration.

"You…won't get away with this!" Terra rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Good golly Raven if I got half a penny every time you heroes said that I could…I could…all right I don't really know what I could do but it would be SO BIG!" She threw Raven against the wall. Without a moments hesitation she then smashed a large boulder against her. Raven slid down the wall and lay limp, a small trickle of blood moved down her mouth. "But who really wants that kind of responsibility." Before she could even move she heard Beast Boy's voice shout…

"RAVEN!" He and Cyborg ran into the room and crouched down next to their friend. Beast Boy sat her and cupped her face in his hands. He wiped away the small stream of blood off her face and looked her over with mass anxiety.

"Ahh don't worry yourself BB she should be alright, I think," said Terra. Cyborg stood up and transformed his fist into his renowned sonic cannon.

"You know I've just about had enough of you."

"Well said Cy well said, as it turns out I feel the same about you." She waved her hand and the floor on which he stood flipped him off into a pile of crates. He climbed out of the wreckage. He walked back over to Beast Boy who lay Raven down on her side. The green Titan faced Raven with a menacing glare. Terra stared at him and her smile gradually faded.

"That, was a mistake."

"A way big one," added the changeling's best friend. Terra smirked and cocked her head.

"Oh Beast Boy let's not fight. I mean we did like each other once didn't we?" Beast Boy didn't reply but readied himself for a direct assault. Terra sighed and nodded. "Very well then, come and get me!" Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and followed Cyborg as they darted straight for the girl. Cyborg opened up on her sending a long stream of blue energy her way. Terra leapt to the side to avoid it but jumped right into Beast Boy's path. He quickly changed to a ram and knocked her clear off her feet. Terra opened her burning yellow filled eyes and flew high above them. She formed a cloud of rocky spikes and after taking aim sent them diving down on the two heroes. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped in different directions to avoid the earth made spears. Terra then ushered a loud cry and the entire floor moved in a wave motion and sent Beast Boy flying all around the room. Just as Cyborg was sure he had a clear shot he was knocked off balance and missed her by a hair. His sonic blast instead hit a large pipe above head and released flowing cloud of steam into the room. Terra moved about the cloudy fog searching for her enemies. With a malicious grin she broke into song.

"Oh where oh where has my little BB gone, oh where oh where can he be?" Beast Boy slowly peeked around a corner and saw Terra glide past him without even hinting at his presence. He spotted Cyborg from across the room and signaled him to help with an ambush. With his fingers he counted to three and on the dot Cyborg leapt out and nailed the sadistic girl dead on. Her rock platform shattered and Beast Boy left his barricade as a lion and tackled her to the ground. He changed back into himself and as the two stared up at each other he shook his head.

"Why Terra? Why can't you be a good person?" She didn't add a sarcastic remark or something mean or rude but shrugged.

"You know Beast Boy; I don't know the answer to that anymore than you do."

"Liar, you know it better than anyone. Its time for you to make a choice Terra." She glanced over his shoulder and saw Cyborg point his cannon at her. "Change and let us help you or don't and let us do what we have to."

* * *

I was wondering, in your opinion, is there such a thing as a chapter that's too long. Cause I'm always worried that people will think my chapters are too long sometimes. Or even too short :Sighs: Well tell me what you think anyway. Laters! 


	10. The end of a Nightmare

**Lilia-Lavender:** I know, I guess some people are just too lazy. However you also need to take into account that maybe her character is just one that will always be in the realm of evil. Though there is hope for everyone.

**Star+Robin:** Of course I replied to you. You took the time to read and review my story the least I can do is write back. It's simply common courtesy. I don't know, when I think about Terra I see a rather confusing character. Like she's happy when she really doesn't want to be and the same thing for when she's angry. Like Raven, who has trouble controlling her powers, Terra has trouble controlling her emotions. And, thanks I like RobStar stuff too. Enjoy the chapter.

**Cottoncandyclouds:** No I haven't seen War of the Worlds yet but I'm trying so hard to. I was supposed to go see it with my dad for his birthday but that fell through for some reason. Oh well, I'll see it at some point.

**Story Weaver1:** About Raven getting mad at Cyborg and Beast Boy. One thing you have to remember is that in her betrayal Terra hurt Beast Boy the most. Though Raven won't ever admit it she feels something for Beast Boy and grew unforgivable angry towards Terra for it. Her anger had even gone so far as to negate Terra's humanity which is why Cyborg and Beast Boy began to question Raven's methods.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Not to offend any Titans East fans out there but, truthfully I can hardly stand any of them. Speedy as you have adequately stated is just plain annoying. I've disliked Aqualad since he made his first appearance in season one. Mas and Menos I guess are okay, but after awhile they start to get on my nerves. Just the way Bumble Bee talks annoys me to no end. Again I'm sorry but I just don't really like Titans East. So yes Speedy really pisses me off to. But enough about them.

I never did get to read the Judas Contract, but one of my friends said it was one of the coolest parts of the comics she's read. If I'm ever at my local comic book store I guess I'll keep an eye out for it.

Yeah I can't really see Beast Boy being all over Terra just when she comes out of being a rock. Sure he'd be happy to see her but I would still be way suspicious of her. I mean she did hand them all over to Slade on a silver platter. Though I personally have never really read any fics with a BBTerra theme to it.

And don't worry I'm not going to nag at you about seeing Batman anymore…:Looks around for a second:…..BUT IT WAS JUST SO GOOD! Anyway yeah I'll stop talking about it. I know Batman's house is the best. In every movie he's got a different way of getting down to the bat cave and they're all pretty cool. Though I think I'd get incredibly lonely in a huge place like that. You know I need to be around people and all. Well anyway I should stop babbling on so you can read the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. X'Hal!

**Samanthe2121:** Thanks, I love your reviews. lol. Glad you like it.

**Kazzy 103:** That's exactly how Speedy is, if you look in Titans East pt.1 he spends most of his time combing his hair and looking in a mirror. I mean how thick can you get? Sheesh if ever there was such a vain character it is Speedy. Thanks, I don't like to overfill the chapter with fluff but the story still needs it. It's an essential. I certainly hope Robin and Raven stay brother sister in the End 1, 2, 3. It just wouldn't be right if they ended up together. I wouldn't stop watching the show but I'd enjoy it less. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and really want to know what you think of it. See ya!

**A Fan of Romance:** That's good to hear, I'm glad you approve. Enjoy!

**KaliAnn:** To me all at matter is if you enjoyed it in the end, so I'm happy.

**TTHPFan:** Thanks, I'm so glad to hear that you still like my other story. I promise that as soon as I'm done with this one I'll get right back to it. You have me word. I was hoping at least one person was still interested in it. And you have no idea how much I really want to see War of the Worlds! MAN I need to get out to the freaking movie theater place or whatever, oh man I'm loosing my head just thinking about it. Did you ever see the Mask of Zorro, great movie. Just an FYI they're making a sequel called the Legend of Zorro. I can't wait to see that either. I'm sorry I didn't have much to say this time around, but I'm rushing so much to get this chapter out, it sooo late. I've pressed back space more than anyone on the planet writing this and the chapter. Laters! –Dan

**StarSoSweet:** Of course there's more, there's always more until it says "THE END" at the bottom. Until then I hope you enjoy the story.

**-88azngrl88-:** Man I'm so glad you think that. No matter how many people tell me otherwise I'm always afraid someone's gong to think they're too short or too long or they just suck. It's sad I'm sometimes on the edge of my seat wondering what people are going to think. And I found out about the movie (you are talking about Teen Titans: Tokyo right?) on a web site called it gets updated pretty frequently with news and all sorts of stuff.

**Anwen:** Thanks, that means a lot. Don't say things like that about your self. Unless your were kidding, then forget what I just said…and…I'm gonna shut up now.

**Invader Crystal:** Well I hope this one isn't too short. Maple sugar cookies…WOHOO! Man I love cooookies! I had a whole box of em' once and my sisters ate them, I was like "WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD EAT MY COOKIES!" Then they ran away. Good thing to I was about to kill. A couple months later I'm over it though…or am I. :shifts eyes around:.

**Shemka Oka:** Cliffys are bad yet needed in the story world. I actually like them because it gets me wanting to know what happens next. That's provided the cliffy is done well and the author updates within the next century. I aint pointing fingers, but some authors write like three chapters then forget about it. It really annoys me sometimes.

My apologies for the wait, I've been side tracked by other stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

The end of a Nightmare

Terra's rock platform shattered and Beast Boy left his barricade as a lion and tackled her to the ground. He changed back into himself and as the two stared up at each other he shook his head.

"Why Terra? Why can't you be a good person?" She didn't add a sarcastic remark or something mean or rude but shrugged.

"You know Beast Boy; I don't know the answer to that anymore than you do."

"Liar, you know it better than anyone. Its time for you to make a choice Terra." She glanced over his shoulder and saw Cyborg point his cannon at her. "Change and let us help you or don't and let us do what we have to." The choice was indeed quite obvious but was somehow difficult for Terra. A few beads of sweat rode their way down her head as the tension grew tighter and tighter. She dropped her gaze away from Beast Boy and blinked a couple of times. "Well…" He got up off her but Cyborg still kept his aim.

"I-I don't have anywhere else to go," she said sitting up.

"But Terra, what was all that 'it's never too late to change' stuff about if you don't even stick by it?"

"Beast Boy I thought I was going to die not become stuck in a layer of rock."

"Well whether you meant it or not then you can come back now, please Terra drop this troubled misguided girl routine and join us." Terra closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy I'm not like you; the world has already proven it doesn't want me."

"That's not true. I know that's what Slade has been telling you from day from one but need to stop believing that. We will take you back, we can protect you. And I'm sure with a little practice Raven could get used to you again."

"She will never trust ever again, no matter what." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well ya haven't really made it easy for her," commented Cyborg. Terra shot him a look. "Hey don't take this out on me alright! You're the one at fault here; she doesn't trust you because she has absolutely no reason to. And you know what; I don't blame her one bit."

"I get it CY!" She retorted. A few sparks flared between the two and Beast Boy stepped back in.

"Cyborg maybe you should help Raven, I'll finish here." Cyborg sent an unsure glance back at Terra then threw Beast Boy a small shot. Terra locked her gaze with the needle then back at Beast Boy.

"What's that?"

"Something Cy's been working on. It's a node no bigger than a pill. As long as it's inside your body your powers will be completely gone." She looked only slightly fearful at the idea. He set the hypodermic aside. "The men in white coats are gong to be here any minuet. So now I need a 'yes' or a 'no' pronto, nothing in between." Terra thought long and hard for moment.

"Beast Boy…I want to come back…I really do," she said very quietly. He could tell by her tone that she was not lying. "But I don't think you can help me, I'm beyond hope. I'm really sorry Beast Boy. For the second time I am truly sorry." She said looking down at the floor. She then felt a small prick in her arm and she saw Beast Boy lowering the needle back down to the floor. She felt her powers disappearing completely and found his eyes were filled with hints of sympathy.

"I'm sorry too." Cyborg then walked over to them and tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"I just got word; a security van from Arkham is here. They're waiting outside." Beast Boy gave Terra a small pat on the shoulder and stood up.

"Get her outside then, I'll take Raven to her room." Cyborg nodded and gathered up Terra over his shoulder. As Cyborg carted out their former foe Beast Boy knelt down next to Raven and brushed her hair out of her face. He then gathered her up and carried her all the way to her room. As he entered he was forced to admit that he felt more than slightly creeped out by her room's look and feel. Doing his best to ignore it he gently lay her on her bed and slid a pillow beneath her head. He undid her cape and covered her with it like a small blue quilt. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard a stifled moan.

"You…shouldn't be in my room. No one should ever be…in my room." Beast Boy sat down ext to her and smiled.

"Sorry Raven but I missed the 'Do not disturb' sign out front." She groggily opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Terra, what happened?"

"They're taking her to Gotham. She's gonna be admitted into Arkham asylum this evening." Raven nodded and let her eyes drift shut again. "You okay Raven?" She opened her eyes once more and shook her head.

"I have a few broken ribs, but a nights rest should take care of that. I also haven't slept in almost two days, so needless to say I'm kinda tired. Plus I nearly got mashed flat just a while ago."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay Raven." Raven nodded with her eyes drifting shut once more.

"I'm glad you're okay too…" Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up. As she did a few books shot out from their place on the shelf.

"Raven what's the matter?" Beast Boy held her shoulders. She glanced around for a moment trying to remember what had awoken her so abruptly. It then came back to her and she stared back at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, your not cured yet!" He gaped at her for a moment.

"Wha-"

* * *

JOINING ROBIN AND STARFIRE…………….

Robin brought his R-Cycle to a halt and switched off the engine. Starfire landed smoothly next to him and looked around the darkened woods.

"Robin, where are we? For that matter where is the house of which you spoke?" Robin nodded his head down a small path through the trees.

"Its further down that way, but I didn't want to drive in right in front like I did last time." They slowly trekked down the dark path, Starfire lighting the way with her fist.

"Would it not be difficult for Slade to monitor a dwelling of such size?"

"Don't let the fact that the house is old and huge fool you; the guy's got the whole place lased with motion sensors and surveillance cameras. I saw a couple on my way in here one time." He nodded and continued to follow him. She looked around at the trees and shrubs and couldn't help but notice the effect darkness had on them. The trees seemed to loom over them creating a cage as if to keep them inside. Frequent snaps and rustling could be heard throughout the many dark pockets of forest. A quick and sharp chirping noise startled the innocent Tamaranian with a short squeak. Robin felt her take hold of his hand.

"Don't worry Star there's nothing out there," he said quietly.

"I am well aware of that, it merely took me by surprise." Though she had still not let go of his hand. Robin smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze. "I know it is silly to be afraid of such things."

"Actually I sometimes get scared of the dark myself," he admitted. Her mouth open slightly she turned her head to him.

"Truly? But, you do not ever seem scared of anything least of all the darkness."

"That's because I do my best to ignore it," said Robin. He pushed aside a small branch and held it up until Starfire had cleared it. He then let it go and caught up with her. "Whenever you see me I'm usually concentrating on other things, so my fears become less important…" He trailed off. "But whenever I'm all by myself, they seem to come flooding back to me. It's as if they're lying in wait to strike when I'm most vulnerable."

"You are anything but vulnerable Robin," complimented Starfire. He sighed.

"I think Slade has proven that everyone's vulnerable." They walked on in silence until they finally cleared the path and saw the large run down house in which Slade resided. He scanned the place for a moment and scratched his chin. "Okay, I'm more than willing to bet that he's not to happy with me right now. So we can't just storm on in there."

"What do you suggest," asked Starfire eyeing the perimeter of the house. Robin thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"I've got an idea."

--------

Inside his less than humble abode Slade peered into one of the security monitors and spotted Robin approaching the front door. In his arms bridle-style was Starfire. Her arms hung limp and loose as if they were made of water. Her head rested on his shoulder and his face showed very little if not any emotion what so ever. Slade leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. 'We'll see where this goes Robin.' Robin entered the large living room and stood in place with Starfire still in his arms. Slade stepped out of the darkness and the two remained in silence for a moment.

"I assume you have a good explanation Robin," said Slade. Robin lay Starfire down on the patched up and raggedy sofa. "Is she…"

"What do you think," said Robin. His tone was low and expressionless, an effect which could have given Raven a run for her money. Slade eyed Starfire then looked back at the boy wonder.

"So you went through with it did you?"

"I wasn't at first; I stopped just before I delivered the final blow. We stood in the rain for a while then I started to leave. She attacked me from behind and I simply dealt with her accordingly." Slade was surprised by this action, which also gave him an uneasy feeling about Robin's behavior. If he was surprised about something that Robin did, then he should keep his guard up.

"Is that a fact," asked the maniac with a narrowed gaze. Robin nodded and stepped to the middle of the room.

"You bet. Then I finished off the Titans East, and now I'm gonna go back to Titans Tower and finish the job."

"Just like that Robin, you are simply going to walk in to the tower and kill them all." Robin looked like he was thinking about it then shook his head.

"Naaa, I was thinking more along the lines of taking up Terra's old position."

"As a spy?"

"I prefer the term 'sleeper cell', it sounds so much cooler." Slade was trusting Robin less and less by the second. This was all simply **too** perfect. Even over a period of years he would never had expected Robin so accept him so readily, never mind offer to spy on his friends.

"This is all wonderful news Robin, but tell me…why? Why suddenly betray your own people?" Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"I had hopes in this world and when she attacked me it was as if they were all shattered in the blink of an eye. In a strange way she showed me just how unlike them I really am." Slade nodded his head slowly.

"I see, and how would I contact you? What sort of code words would we use?" Robin shrugged once again scratched his head.

"I don't know, something simple though. I might go a little something like STARFRIE NOW!" Slade quickly turned back to the dead girl only to find that she was anything but dead and met with a tremendous blast from her eyes. Her eye beams hit him with the force of a charging rhino sending him clear across the room. Robin helped Starfire back to her feet and Slade came back over pushing a piece of shrapnel off his shoulder.

"Ohh you really had me fooled Robin," said Slade sarcastically. "Honestly though Robin did you really think me that gullible?" Robin and Starfire got into ready stances. A smirk spread across Robin's face.

"Try and prove me wrong." Slade produced his staff and charged straight for the two teens. Robin leapt to the side while Starfire gained more altitude. She zoomed upward and began an aerial bombardment. Slade skipped about doing his best to avoid the green balls of energy. Robin pole vaulted forward and laid a kick dead on Slade's chest. The masked villain sputtered out loud and skidded back a few feet. With a battle growl Robin swung his staff all about and in any direction trying to land another hit. Slade blocked just about every single blow he threw at him then swiped low at Robin's feet. Robin's back hit the floor and Slade put his foot on Robin's chest.

"This is exactly where you belong Robin, under my heel." He picked up his foot to stomp down on him but only noticed Starfire at the last second. The Tamaranian swooped down punched him square in the gut. Slade flew off of Robin and landed on the sofa breaking it two. Robin stood up with Starfire at his side. Slade pushed the two pieces aside and got to his feet also. "I truly admire your determination Robin, but it is ultimately futile."

"I don't think so!" Spat Robin. Slade flipped a light switch and the darkened parts of the room lit up to reveal a machine off in the corner. Inserted on the top where various vials containing a variety of chemicals.

"That trinket you picked up from Wayne Manor was not just something I intended to put up on the mantel, it has very special properties." Robin and Star glanced at each other. "By itself it's completely inert, however when mixed with the others you see before you it will ensue a reaction that history will remember as the most devastating blast since Hiroshima and Nagasaki put together." Starfire gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Robin shook his head.

"You can't possible expect to get away with that! For that hatter how did you even get the chemical, I handed it over to Terra but as far as I know she never even left the tower."

"I have my ways Robin, but I have insured myself that I will be victorious in at least one of two ways."

"You will cause us harm no longer," exclaimed Starfire. Slade laughed his merciless chortle sending chills down her spine.

"Dear child I can do anything I want." He brought out a small device similar to the one Terra previously carried and tapped a small button in its center. It took a few seconds for them to realize what was happening before Robin noticed Starfire. She staggered backwards with her arm cradling her stomach. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain but soon fell prey to it. She felt herself falling until she was caught by Robin's awaiting arms. She looked up at him with drooping eyelids.

"R-Robin, I feel so cold." Robin had neither the time nor the allowance to respond for at that moment Slade charged forward and kicked Starfire out of Robin's hold. She out through the houses rotting wall and tumbled along the barren earth outside before rolling onto her back. Robin watched her head roll limply to one side then got into a battle stance. Slade extended his staff as did Robin and they did their customary glare at each other before breaking into an all out war.

"KYAAAA!" Robin leapt up and brought his staff in a downward hack. Slade reached his own up to block it. His first attack failed Robin slide beneath Slade and kicked him in the back. Slade stumbled forward but regained his balance quickly. He noticed Robin had waited for him to get up before continuing his fight and laughed inwardly.

"Your honor and compassion are your sore spots Robin. As long as you let them govern you, you will always be defeated. It was at that moment that Robin's mind suddenly remembered a point in time when he was training with Bruce.

_It was snowing outside and they were both in the enormous backyard. That day they were training with bo-staffs, which would eventually become Robin's signature weapon. Robin spun around to perform a side swipe but Bruce simply moved out of the way._

"_One thing you must always bear in mind is that compassion is not a weakness, far from it. It is a strength that you should forever maintain in your daily life. It allows you to remain in control of your emotions, and betters your understanding of right and wrong. There is a fine line between justice and revenge." He downward hacked on Robin which he blocked by holding his own up in defense. "It's a quality your enemies will not share and therefore sets us apart from them." With a quick twirl over head he brought it down low and tripped the boy wonder off his feet. "Do you understand?" Robin glared up at him for a moment but nodded shortly._

"_Yeah, I get it."_

Robin blinked a couple of times as reality came back into focus. It felt as if he had been standing there spacing out for hours when in fact only a few seconds had actually passed. Slade moved about trying to get his attention.

"Ohhh Robinnnn? Anybody home?" Robin brought his staff back up and readied himself. "Good Robin I would have hated to attack an unready opponent." Robin gritted his teeth and pitched a single bird-a-rang at his enemy. Slade quickly put up his hand and deflected the projectile off to the side. It instead cut a slit in a nearby gas can and the fuel began leaking out. "Nice try Robin, but its going to take more than one little frisbee in order to beat me."  
"I ought to kill you for what you've done to Starfire and Beast Boy," breathed Robin.

"But you're not going to Robin; you simply don't have it in you." Robin's masked eyes narrowed.

"We'll see!" Robin leapt forward and kicked Slade's staff out of his hands. It flew across the room and landed in the ever growing puddle of gasoline. Twirling his staff off his back Robin lunged forward then went for a back swipe. He missed the first hit and Slade just as easily dodged the second. He kicked Robin in the chest sending the boy wonder flying. Slade hurriedly retrieved his staff from the puddle of fuel and made his way back over to Robin. Robin lay absolutely stiff as if knocked out then at the last second spun around throwing two bird-a-rangs as he went. Taken by surprise for the third time that night Slade came to halt but the bladed weapons scrapped across his shoulder plating. A few loose sparks jumped free of him and landed on his staff making it a bright column of fire. Robin gazed open mouthed at Slade gripping his staff which was now on fire. 'Well those are some really tough gloves.' Robin held up his staff against the small pillar of fire being sent his way. Slade seemed to be enjoying the effect his new weapon had on Robin. Robin leapt about avoiding the attacks sent by his arch nemesis. Robin swung forward but Slade grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. Robin slid down and suddenly found himself being pinned down by the rod made of flames. Using his own staff to try and pry it away Robin breathed in hard feeling the heat emanating from Slade's weapon. Slade bent down lower.

"Can you feel it Robin? The heat of your existence slowly being melted away? Oh I can, and it feels good." Robin gritted his teeth from his now lack of oxygen. "Feel the burn Robin." Outside in the yard Starfire slowly picked her head up and saw the two battling warriors in the window. With great effort she formed the smallest of starbolts and without taking aim she let it loose then collapsed. Back inside Robin was a hair's breath away from passing out when a green force suddenly struck Slade in the side of the head. He yelled out and gripped the point of injury. Robin took in many heavy breaths before getting back up and laying down as many kicks and punches as his body allowed. Robin round house kicked Slade across the face making him do a quick cork screw in the air. The mad man's staff flew across the room and landed in the unceasing pool of gasoline. At once the puddle lit up and found it way back to the container where upon it blew up what little amount of fuel was left. It wasn't big but it was large enough to set parts of the already crumbling house on fire. Slade looked around at the fiery mess and chuckled menacingly.

"All you've managed to do is speed up the detonation Robin, dangerous chemicals and large fires don't mix very well." Robin smirked and shook his head.

"I don't think so, it be much as big a bang without this…" He then held up the small green vile he had once stolen from Wayne manor. Slade's only seeable eye widened so big is looked like a golf ball. He knew what the mad man was thinking and answered it for him. "I have my ways." With a frustrated growl Slade sprinted for Robin like a bullet with absolutely no regard for the fact that the house was burning down around them. Slade sent many kicks and punches, all of which Robin blocked and dodged.

"I taught you how to ignore your inhibitions Robin, how to fight, how to survive. You were able to defeat your friends because of me, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Robin ducked low form another punch and delivered an upper cut to Slade's chin. The masked villain fell on his back.

"I told you a long time ago Slade," Robin picked him and glared down at him. "I already have a father." He then jumped away from him and leapt through the already broken window. He caught sight of Starfire and rushed over to her. "STARFIRE!" He whipped out the small disk Batman gave him and stuck on her stomach. He then gathered her up and took off running back into the woods. Back inside the burning house Slade sat up and held a broken arm. He then looked over at his arrangement of chemicals and how they were seconds away from being engulfed in flame. "Damn"

Robin ran with all his might hoping beyond all hope that whatever Batman had given him was helping Starfire right now. In the next instant the house behind them exploded in a gigantic fireball. Robin got down and shielded Star form small bits of shrapnel that flew in their direction. With Starfire still in his arms he got into a sitting position and eyed the large foundation that was now set ablaze. What parts didn't get blown up simply collapsed and were soon consumed by the fire. Robin then looked down at the one resting on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and felt a section of her neck. He then closed his eyes and let out the longest breath he had ever held as his fingers felt the smallest of pulses starting to come back.

* * *

Sorry if the fight scenes were a little confusing. I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. Last one is on its way. Laters! 


	11. I will always be here for you

**Samanthe2121:** I'm glad, I really hope you like this last chapter just as well.

**Lilia-Lavender:** I have a feeling that hurts...what did you say you went through?

**TheNextTitan:** Thanks, hope you like this last part.

**cottoncandyclouds:** Of course, none of hte heroes die in my stories. Mostly. Yup Slade got just what he deserved.

**Starwaterfariy343:** It's good to know you like my stories so much. Of course I'd remember all my friends here at I hope you can catch some of my later stories. See ya!

**RainDragon:** Kill Terra, hmmm. Now te Titans wouldn't be much heroes if they did that would they? Sorry but she doesn't die, not this time. Maybe someday. Sorry if I disappointed you in that area. However I would liek to say that I'm glad your enjoying hte story anyway. Enjoy the final chapter! And don't worry about me, its actually hard for me to get hyper off of anything. Weird.

**TTHPFan:** YES! You loved this chatper. Now all you ahve to do is lvoe this last chapter and work here will be done. Though not really, casue right after I'm gonna get back to Titan Supremacy. You didn't think I would go and forget about it did you? Naa theres a good chunk of story left in that. I can't wait to finish it. I'm glad you liekd hte fight scene. Though I had thought of it happening three different ways. The first one thatI had considered didn't involve Starfire at all, she wasn't even going to be in the general area. Robin would lead Slade on as he did in hte finished project then Batman would show up, fight Slade for a while then Robin would take it from there. I soon realized that would be sort of a bleak way to go. I mean what's Batman supposed to do while Robin's fighting, sit and watch? NoI don't think so. The second oneI thought of was maybe having Robin leave Starfire at Titans East's tower and then she follows him to Slade's hideout then jsut before Slade is about to beat Robinshe comes in and saves him. That didn't work out. Soon afterI finally came up with what you read andenjoyed, whichI'm still happy about.

Are they really going to make three more Batman movies? Same people, same look and feel and everything? And four moreSpider-Man movies? Wow! DUDE I AM SO THERE! And who wouldnt want to gosee Batman once agian. I'dgo see it a fourth time but my Mom is all "Noyou've seen it enough times,save your money!" And of courseI know better, its not about spending money on a movie...its about spending moneyon a KICK ASS MOVIE! Ohh, man,I'm still geeking outabout it. SO! I hope you enoythe last bit of thisstoryandI hope you canenjoy some of myother stories. Laters!

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** I findI'm always getting to bed around one in the morning.ThenIalways somehow wake up at 5:30 or6! What's up with that! If I go to sleep that lateI wanna sleep in clear till lunch time. Another thing that makes me so mad is whenI havea cold or somthing and hte six hour medince they give me only lasts forthree or four measly hours. Takes a damn thirty minuets to kick in too. Then when the stuff wears off my stuffy mose or sore throat wakesme up at 4 in morning. ARRRGGGGHHHHH I HATE IT:Takes a couple of lonnnngdeepbreaths: Sorryabout that

You really liked the final fight scene, man that's good to hear. I really didn'tknow what would happen, becuaseIhad come up with three different ways of it happening. The first one had Robin leading Slade on like in the one you read and then Batman would show up. This versionexcluded Starfire completely from the scene, shewould even have been inthe general area. Batman would fight for a while thenRobin would take it from there. For obvious reason I crumpled up and threw away that idea,I mean theres a reason Batman is only refferenced in the show. The second version would have had Robinleave Starfire at thetower at Titans East after theyhad their littleshpeel. She would then follow him to the Slade's hideout, and save Robinjust before Sladekills him or somthing. Isoon realizedthat all this time I was building the story up and up with each chatper and fight scence to this last one, the climatic final duel between hero and nemesis (listen meIsound like a director orsomthing). I figured that idea would only let downothers who wereexpecting some huge and spectacular battle scene. So I got myself a can of pizza pringles, two cream sodas, and a couple of TT episodes and set to making somthing that was actuallygood. And please dont take this whole paragraphthe wrong way, like I'm trying to boast about my story, I just like explaining everything. That's I'm. Also your one of my favorite reveiwers,so I feel like Ishould share this type of stuff withyou. AllI really careabout is that you liked it.

AndI agree,who in their right minds could possibly even think of killing off Starfire. She's one of my favorite characters andI'm just gonna go and killher. That's just plain rude. Its that adorable innocence that gives her a strength that some ofothers don't have. She is able to see things in theirsimplest form.Good is good and evil is evil, that's just all there is to it.That and she's just so funny, "They are like eating sweet tiny wheels." HILARIOUS! Well anywayI gots to go soI hope you enjoythis last chapter andmaybe you can catch some of my other stuff, in progress or onthe way. X'Hal!

**Certified Teen Titan:** That you likedit is all you need to say, I'm just as happy with that as a hugeola parragraph.

**-88azngrl88-:**NaaI think if you put your mind to it you could come up with somthing totally awesome. You never know until you try.And if itdoesn't go well the first time then dust yourself off and try again. Not many people like my stuff at first, in fact my first story "Shrapnel" got goose egg reviews, as inzero readers.That was prettysad, but nowI'm over that.Just give it a shot. And your welcome,I like responding to people's reviews. If they takethe time to check out my stories and then give me their take on it then they deserve a reply.

**KaliAnn:** Thank you, thank you very much. But the story is still one chatper away from being finished so Ican't wait to fins out what you think of it then. As for Terra, I think alot of people write her asa villain becuase she'sone of those characters youkinda "want" to hate and despise her. It all depends on how you write her. Somepoeple have her as the villain and still she ends up with BB inthe end, or they somehow kill her and it ends with BBRae. Your rightshe really is a complicated person to write about. Andyou wouldnt believe the troubleI went through to come up with that last fight scence. Man that took some thinking. Anyway! Hope you like thislast part. Later!

**Anwen:** Thanks, I'm a little doubtful of hte last chapter though. Iwould really like to know what you thought about it. Enjoy!

**A Fan of Romance:** Yeah Slade got his ass kicked twice over, but that's what happens when your a bad guy. You get beaten,bad.

**Shemka Oka:** Oh sorryif Igave you a bit of scareright there (hey that rhymes, go me). I thank you so much for reading my story and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope youreadsome of my other stuff that on the way. Enjoy!

**hollyberries230:** Alright, I'm not gettingannoyed by you so dont take this the wrongway. Its just that five people (you make six) have said this and to all those peopleIhave said "At the very begining of this story (ch.1) Isaid it was aStar Wars parody. So yes there were some connections with the movie. ButIdidn't copy it entirely, that wouldn't make much of a story. I really hope this didn't ruin anything for you. Thanks for reading it regardless.

**Invader Crystal:** Its amazing how many hours of entertaiment we can get out of somthing like that. Its the craziest thingI'llfind one, pick itup and whileI'm watchingTV or reading stories I'll jsut subconciously startpopping it. Its surprisingly fun.

**blufirestar:** Yeah I saw that tiny mistake once I read it over and I said "DOH!" But thenI said "Ahh screw it." andhopedpoeple would like it all the same. And youdid! WOHOO!

**Kazzy 103:** Manthanks alot, I'm gladto hear (or read, ahh whatever)you say that. But manI nearly tore my hair out trying to get that damn battling scene down. I thought it up three different ways, the last one was the one that you read. The first one seemed a little to bleak. Itinvolved Batman fighting Slade too and it was just not going towork. :throughs crumpled up peice of paper away: The secdon one had Starfire coming to save Robin butI felt that once didn't live up to the climax that I had been building throughout the story.

I am sorry butI dont see how I could make a sequal from this story, everything was too final. If you get my drift. However! I amcurrentlygetting back to a story called "The Titan Supremacy", which jsut happensto be a sequal to the one before it entitled "The Titan Identity". The first one was my version of how Starfire joined the Titans and it turned out pretty well. Though youmay have to read that to understand some of what's happening inthe sequal. Aside fromall that I'm also fixing to comeout with entirely new story, I really hope you get around to reading either of these. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this. Laters!

**Oenone:** You wouldn't think so, but it soon gets kinda tuff when writing an fight scene. Your trying hard not to repeat yourself (too much) or sound redundant (too much). I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this last chapter. Enjoy!

**SilverMoons BlackWings:** THANK YOU! It just as exciting for me to hear what you have to say about it.

**Story Weaver1:** Ahh I'm sure she'll get over it, or she will go even more insane than she already is. We'll see.

Well I close another story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you had as much with it as I did. so without any further interuptions...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I will always be here for you

Robin ran with all his might hoping beyond all hope that whatever Batman had given him was helping Starfire right now. In the next instant the house behind them exploded in a gigantic fireball. Robin got down and shielded Star from small bits of shrapnel that flew in their direction. With Starfire still in his arms he got into a sitting position and eyed the large foundation that was now set ablaze. What parts didn't get blown up simply collapsed and were soon consumed by the fire. Robin then looked down at the one resting on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and felt a section of her neck. He then closed his eyes and let out the longest breath he had ever held as his fingers felt the smallest of pulses starting to come back. He let out a small chuckle from not having anything else to say. She peeked her eyes open and gazed up at him.

"Robin?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it me." She noticed a small cut across his face; most likely he got it from jumping through broken glass.

"You are, okay?" Robin couldn't believe how humbled he felt. Even near death Starfire was worrying about others. A small tear escaped him and he gave her a short nod.

"You bet I'm okay."

"Slade?" Robin thought for a moment then glanced off to the side and spotted something not far from where they were sitting. It was slowly being eaten away by the flames that now adorned it.

"He's gone," he answered quietly. Robin flipped open his communicator and dialed up the tower. Beast Boy's face appeared on the small screen. He gave Robin a surprised look.

"Robin? Dude where've you been?"

"I'll have to explain that later Beast Boy. I'm sending you our coordinates, tell Cyborg to get here as fast as he can Star still needs help." He then paused when he remembered Beast Boy was also recently afflicted. "Did Raven…"

"Yeah she took care of me then Cy confirmed it, no bugs in my body. Don't worry I'll tell him."

"Alright I'll see you guys in a little while." Beast Boy gave him a nod and the screen went black. Robin pocketed his small comm. link. "Well Star we made it. I know I've probably given you guys a really hard time but I'm sorry. I realize I've said it before but I'm gonna say it again, I'm sorry Star for everything. I really hope you all can forgive me?" He waited a moment but she didn't answer. "Star? Starfire?" He glanced down at her and finally noticed her chest rising and falling. Her hands rested on his own chest while using his shoulder for a pillow. She was sleeping like a rock. He smiled, put his arm around her and leaned back against a tree. He wanted to fall into a blissful slumber so badly, but was resolved to stay awake until Cyborg arrived to take them home. He heard Starfire mumble slightly as she slept. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying but he was sure whatever it was, was peaceful. Not far from them, a shard of Slade's mask, was slowly breaking apart as the small flame danced all around it.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER……………. 

Beast Boy walked upright down a long hallway, carrying a bag with him. He walked by several rooms containing all sorts of crazy and mixed up people. A nurse leading another patient passed him by. He turned a corner and reached a security checkpoint. The officer on duty motioned for him to pass through the metal detector then scanned him for anything else worthy of suspicion. He gave him a laminated pass and told the Titan to follow him.

"Down this way," he said pointing forward. They reached a solitary steel door and paused. "Usual visiting time is ten minuets, but city heroes get fifteen." Beast Boy gave him a smile of thanks but shook his head,

"Thanks but I won't need it." The officer shrugged and ran a key card through a small slot next to the door. It slid open and Beast Boy walked inside the small room. It had two windows, a bed, and a small TV. Terra sat at a table off to the side, tapping her fingers ever so lightly on the aluminum table. Beast Boy had insisted that she be at least given a room with plenty light, especially natural light. He sat down opposite of her and set the bag down beside him. She sighed.

"Beast Boy, have you come to rescue me? Please say yes."

"I'm sorry Terra but not today," he replied sadly. She stared off into space and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? So why did you come?" Beast Boy shifted in his seat.

"I came to say goodbye." Terra brought her gaze to meet Beast Boy. "For now." Terra shook her head and curled her lip.

"For now," she repeated fiercely. "I can see it in your eyes _BB_; I'm going to sit at this table forever aren't I?"

"Not if you behave yourself," said Beast Boy sternly. Even he was quite surprised by his tone. It was very rare that Beast Boy spoke genuinely serious, even while doing his heroly duties. "This could have been avoided Terra, all you had to do was-"

"Don't lecture me Beast Boy," interrupted Terra. "I wouldn't have even run away if you had just kept our secret like you promised."

"Terra, Robin figured it out on his own. You have to admit it was pretty obvious from the start you had trouble with your powers." Terra looked around a bit trying to avoid his eyes. "Terra, I don't want you locked up either." Terra hit her fists down on the table.

"_Then get me out of here!_" He looked down at the small dents made by her outburst. He then trailed his eyes back up to her angered face.

"But you for right now this is where you need to be. I'm sorry Terra, but it's for the best." He got up and turned to the door. Her face changed from angry to troubled as she watched him leave.

"Beast Boy wait! Wait!" She grabbed hold of his arm. "Please don't leave me here!" He stopped and gave a downward glance. He then held out the unnoticed parcel he had earlier. She took it and looked back at him.

"I'll give you a call every week," he said softly. "Guard, I'm finished." The door opened and Beast Boy hesitated before stepping out. Terra watched him with wide eyes, dropped the bag aside and ran to catch up with him. Two guards met her on the way however and began dragging her back to her room.

"BEAST BOY! COME BACK!" She struggled against them but was helpless without her powers. "NO! STOP! BEAST BOYYY!" She was then shoved back into her room and the door closed with a snap.

--------

Beast Boy walked out the exit of Arkham Asylum and up to the T-Car where Cyborg and Raven stood waiting. She opened the door for him but he paused just before he entered. He turned back and looked up at a window where Terra was staring back out at him. She pressed her hands to the barred off glass with hopeless look plastered on her face. 'Maybe someday,' he thought. He smiled up at her then climbed inside Cyborg's prized possession. Cyborg and Raven joined him and the T-Car promptly left the parking lot. Terra watched them leave then slid down the wall onto her bed. She put her head down on her arms then glanced over at the bag he left behind. She reached for it and nearly burst into tears when she saw it contents. She pulled out the heart shaped box he had made for her not long ago. With a trembling hand she opened it and found both a note and a Titans comm. link inside. She soon discovered that all she could do with it was talk with whoever responded. She unfolded the note and recognized Beast Boy's handwriting.

_Terra, there's hope for everyone. One day we'll see you again here at Titans Tower. Until then try to remember that we wont give up on you. Like I said I promise I'll give you a ring every week or so. I'll be seeing you._

_Your friend,_

_Beast Boy_

Terra finished it then noticed there was more. _P.S. Yeah Raven helped me a little with some of that formal wording and stuff. _Terra let out a small chuckle, the first real laugh she heard herself utter in a long time. She remembered how easily Beast Boy could always make her laugh. That being just one of the many things she had secretly missed from Titans Tower. She closed her case and set it down next to her bed along with the comm. link. Eagerly awaiting her first call she lay down on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AT TITANS TOWER…………….. 

Robin stood in the shower allowing the water to soak through his hair and wash away the four day old gel. He hadn't showered, slept, rested, or done much of anything ever since he had left the tower that night; so needless to say he much relished a nice warm shower. After a good twenty minuets taking a bath he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom for his room. Inside he got dressed and fixed his hair back to its old self. He was about to apply just a smidgen more gel when he felt a small tickling in his nose. He set the can down and let out a series of loud sneezes.

"Whoa. That was weird." The boy wonder walked outside and hadn't gone far when he ran into Cyborg.

"Hey man."

"Hey Cyborg, you guys just get back?"

"Yeah, B man's still having a bit of a hard time but I think he'll work through it." Robin nodded and sniffled loudly. "Yow you coming down with something?"

"No, I never get sick. Why do you ask?" Cyborg put up his hands and shook his head.

"I'm just making sure. Can't ever be too careful these days."

"No I guess not," replied Robin. They walked side by side down the hall. Cyborg sent him a sideways glance.

"So…where you going?"

"Talk to Star," said Robin.

"Oh she's better?"

"Yeah she was better a while ago, just needed a lot of rest. That's all." Cyborg nodded.

"And that really big house you where at?"

"Blew up in a giant fireball," said Robin plainly as they rounded a corner.

"So Slade's dead?"

"He's extremely dead." Robin didn't seem much inclined to talk about the matter so Cyborg didn't press it any further. They came to a fork in the hallway, each intending on a different direction.

"Well Star's room is that way, you gonna go over there or what?" Robin gave him a mock glare.

"Maybe I will."

"Well go ahead and do it," replied Cyborg going down his way.

"Okay I will, you just watch me. See I'm going," stated Robin.

"Hey you're pretty tough when you're walking away," poked Cyborg.

"Oh shut up." Cyborg chuckled and left the area. Robin finally stopped before Starfire's door and straightened out his uniform. His balled up hand was inches away from knocking when her door flew open and Starfire collided with a very surprised Robin. The two lay sprawled out on the floor in front of her door, Starfire on top of him.

"Robin!" She jumped off of him and helped him to his feet. "Oh forgive me I did not realize you were directly outside my dwelling."

"That's okay Star," said Robin dusting himself off. "So, how you feeling today?" She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Very well thank you. I 'slept in' once more this morning, but it will not be repeated once more I assure you." He waved his hand dismissively.

"I wouldn't worry about that either, I tend to do the same thing my-my…ACHOO!" He sneezed once more and felt a soreness in his throat.

"Robin have you become afflicted with something yourself?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No, no I never get sick…ACHOO! Oh hell something's wrong with me." She took his arm and began leading him down the hall.

"Come then, we must see Raven."

"Star I don't think-"

"I must insist," said Starfire now dragging him behind her. They reached Raven's room and knocked before entering, of course. The door parted slightly and they saw not Raven but Beast Boy.

"Uhhh, can I help you?" Robin and Star glanced at each other.

"Is Raven in there," asked the alien.

"Yeah, uhh she's just not I the best mood right now." Starfire tried to ease her way in but Beast Boy tried to block her off.

"Please I am only asking for a moment of her time." She finally breached Beast Boy the barricade and caught sight of Raven. She sat on her bed with the dreariest look on her face. She held a hot water bottle to her head and Beast Boy just removed a thermometer.

"104," he reported. Raven groaned and lay back on her pillow.

"On planet 104 degrees is a very healthy body temperature."

"Good for you," said Raven in a very raspy voice. "I know why you're here Robin. You have a grade A, one hundred percent, certified flu. And you somehow managed to pass it on to m-ACHOO!" She sniffled loudly. "Or it could be just a really bad cold." Robin let out a short breath from his stuffed up nose.

"Must'b been all dat time in da rain." Starfire put a hand to her mouth.

"Goodness Robin you sound congested."

"Well dat's funny a feel it too. Raven…"

"Sorry Robin but until I'm on the mend myself all express healing is at a stand still." Robin hunched over and Starfire came and rubbed his back.

"Do not fear Robin I will tend to your needs until you have reached the mend." Not really feeling at all like protesting Robin allowed himself to be led out of Raven's room and down the hall. Beast Boy set aside Raven's hot water bottle.

"Beast Boy lock the door on your way out please."

"On my way out?"

"Uhh yeah, I…don't want you…to catch anything," she said hesitantly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Dude I'm not going anywhere, you took care of me while I was sick now it's my turn."

"Really Beast Boy I don't think-"

"Really Raven do you wanna put in the extra effort to get me out of your room?" He moved his eyebrows up and down a couple of times. She knew of course that if she used her powers to transport him away it would take her twice as long to get over her illness.

"Well, I could use just a little more tea." Beast Boy clapped his hands together.

"Tea…sha la!" Raven regretted telling him about that and patiently awaited her tea.

--------

In the living room Robin sat on the couch watching TV. His cape had been unclasped and folded neatly to the side. He sniffled once again and changed the channel to something maybe even more mind numbing.

"Here you are Robin, the soup of chicken and noodles." He reached up and gave her a tired smile.

"Thanks Star."

"I have kindly asked Cyborg to retrieve a large quantity should you and Raven consume our supply."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to dat," he said blowing on the small amount on his spoon. She thought for a moment then remembered her next task. She retrieved a thermometer like the one used for Raven.

"Open please." He took in the measuring device and they waited.

**…..three minuets later…..**

She took it from his mouth and held it up. She seemed confused about the reading and Robin took another sip of soup before asking…

"What's it say?"  
"Wet and windy." He raised an eyebrow.

"W-What, here let me see." She handed it to him and he read the label. With a small chortle that hurt his throat he handed it back to her. "Star that s a barometer." She finally noticed the label.

"Oh, one moment please."

**…..another three minuets later…..**

"Now what does it say," asked Robin.

"105," reported Starfire. Robin closed is eyes in dread and set his soup aside. She sat down next to him and felt his forehead. "Ohhh, your body temperature has now risen by another .3 degrees."

"Dat bad huh?" Starfire giggled and washed the thermometer at the sink.

"I hope our friends, the Titans East, are fairing well with the situation." Robin nodded.

"About dat, I spoke to Bee awhile ago and we said our sorrys and what not. She said she was just heated byda moment as was everyone else and dat they should get over it pretty soon. I just need to steer clear of them for a while." Robin frowned at how weird his cold or flu made him sound, the pains of having a stuffy nose. A wave of dizziness and fatigue hit him hard and he let out a painfully tired moan.

"I am afraid you will not be doing the saving for a while, at least not until you cease to be queasy every time you stand up. As stated in a portion of Raven medicinal notes."

"Star, I'm fine. Watch I'll show ya." He stood up, took one step and collapsed to the ground. "Ow."

"Raven is usually correct in such fields." She picked him up and sat him back down on the sofa. "I will have to ask you not to engage in stressful activity of any kind until you are well again."

"Oh don't worry Star."

"I am not worried," she said picking up his forgotten soup bowl.

"Yeah well, I was." She turned back to him. He was staring ahead sleepy eyed and as if he only had a semi awareness of his surroundings.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You had me so worried Star. You didn't have to come with me, Slade almost killed you. And it would have been my fault." She quickly sat back down next to and set the dishes aside.

"Oh no Robin, what Slade did was completely beyond your control. None of us blame your for what has happened. You must not think such things."

"But-but I don't know what I would do if I lost you…" He took in a long hard breath. Starfire could see that he was mostly letting this slip because he was starting to go through his flu's hardest stage. "If I lost you.." She sat up next to him and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Shhh, you are tired Robin. You should sleep." Robin wanted to say more but her scent was beginning to fill his nostrils and intoxicate his brain. Soon linear thought became near impossible from his senses getting all foggy. He felt his body become so heavily and relaxed that he couldn't hold himself up anymore and he slid down to her lap. Starfire was a bit surprised at first but began to gently to stroke his hair. "Go to sleep," she coaxed. Not far from surrendering to her words Robin cleared his throat.

"Will…you be here when..I wake up?" She smiled, bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course Robin. I will always be here for you, I promise." Robin allowed a few mumbled words to escape him though he was too sleepy to say them clearly. Starfire however didn't need to hear them in their entirety. She knew exactly what he had said and she felt no less for him. "I love you too, Robin." And that was it. Robin's mental defenses fell (only too willingly) and he was whisked away into a heavenly slumber.

THE END

* * *

Well there you have it. I really hope you enjoyed it; I sure enjoyed writing it for you. I also hope some of you can catch my other stories, some in progress others to come. Well thanks for reading. LATERS! 


End file.
